


Coming To Terms

by orphan_account



Series: Coming To Terms Universe [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cheating, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has Issues, Eren is in Denial, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Grisha Yeager, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Oral Sex, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Straight Sex, Top Eren Yeager, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren Yeager is well-known. He's the son of his town's doctor, adopted brother to Mikasa, one of the best member's of his high school's football team, and loyal boyfriend to Annie Leonhart.Or so the story goes. In truth, Eren doesn't know what's wrong with him. His girlfriend does nothing for him, and it's getting to a point where he can't even perform the way she wants. He should be able to, by all accounts, his girlfriend is hot, and he's not so bad himself. It just won't work, nothing works.And then he meets his adopted sister's cousin, and it all makes sense.Eren is seventeen, Levi is eighteen. This is a very smut-heavy fic, too. Give a teenager a willing partner, and well, you know what happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Ereri fic! I'm still going to be working on Now We're Living, Not Just Surviving. I've burnt myself out on zombie boys though, so have some angsty high school boys.
> 
> Have a coming out, coming of age story. Also Eren being a not-so-good person.
> 
> As always, my Eren is mixed race, as is Levi. Eren is Hispanic/White, and Levi is half-Asian with his father's race unknown (although, considering how pale he is, it narrows it down to a few races). This is going to update every Wednesday and Saturday, hopefully. Somethings may throw it off, but let’s hope that doesn’t happen.

“Babe, babe, it’s not gonna happen,” Eren whispered, moving Annie’s hand away from his crotch. He tried his best to be as gentle as possible, and instead decided to stuff his dick back into his pants, carefully zipping up his jeans. He watched as Annie flopped down on his bed, irritated, blowing a stray hair out of her face. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m just not feeling it today.”

Annie crossed her arms, rolling over to where she didn’t have to look at him. “You’re never feeling it. We’ve been dating for  _ three years _ and we’ve fucked like twice.”

Eren laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and tucking his body against hers. “I know, baby. Let me make it up to you.”

“How?” Annie didn’t look at him, but her voice sounded hopeful. “You’ll have to do a lot of making up.”

“I talk too much to be bad with my tongue, sweetheart.” He ignored the sick feeling in his stomach that came from the thought of doing it, instead plastering a smile on for Annie. He pressed a kiss to her jawline, trailing small, light kisses down her neck.

He listened as she laughed a bit, and he tried to make himself happy he was causing it, but something just felt wrong as he shimmied his way down the bed. “I guess, but you better do it the good way!”

“Every way I do it is good,” Eren shot back, tucking his fingers into the waistband of her shorts, pulling them down, and taking a deep breath, trying to remind himself he needed to do this. Deciding that hesitating would make the situation worse, he moved forward, ignoring the sick feeling he got when Annie tangled her hands in his hair, grounding her hips into his face.

Mikasa had been enjoying her peaceful bath, awoken from a drowsy state of Eren banging on the bathroom door. “What?” She half-shouted, feeling anger rise in her body.

“Open the door!” Eren’s voice gave no clues, so Mikasa sighed deeply, and rose out of the bathwater, slipping on the slides she left outside the tub. “Hurry!”

“I’m opening it!” With that, she unlocked the door, turning back to the tub, not even having the time before Eren burst into the bathroom, dry-heaving into the sink. “Gross, you couldn’t have done that in Mom and Dad’s bathroom?” She got back into the tub, sliding the curtain shut. “What happened?”

Eren couldn’t respond as she heard the sound of puke hitting porcelain. Almost right after that, she heard the tap slowly turn, and Eren gasping for breath. “Earth to Eren?” She opened the curtain the slightest bit, poking her head out. “You good, man?”

“I ate her out.” Eren’s voice held a disgusted undertone under the shaky post-sick voice. “God, I ate her out. It’s all over my mouth.”

“Is she gone?”

She watched as Eren turned to face her. “No, because I’m going to complain about having to eat my girlfriend out in front of her. Context clues, Mikasa.” With his moment of sass, he turned back to the sink, grabbing his toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste. “Yeah, she just left.”

“Damn, you don’t have to get so sassy. Do you want the mint toothpaste?” She held out a tube, and Eren grabbed it from her hand. “Are you good?”

Eren shook his head, piling a liberal amount of toothpaste on his brush. “Why does it taste like that? I can’t get it out of my mouth!” His voice rose in an angry crescendo, before placing the toothbrush in his mouth and brushing rapidly.

Mikasa watched Eren brush his teeth furiously, even scrubbing his tongue with the bristles. “Wow, actual dental hygiene. You must really hate the taste. Get her a fruit platter on her birthday to send a message.”

“No, I’m not a dick,” Eren mumbled through his mouth full of toothpaste foam, “I just wanna forget about it.”

“You wanna come with me to hang out with Levi then? You remember him, my bio cousin? My Dad’s sister’s kid?” Eren spit out the toothpaste in his mouth, and nodded. “Yeah, he invited me over. I can ask him if I can bring you if you get me my phone.”

Eren scribbled a note to leave on the fridge, just in case they spent the night at Levi’s house. He then put on a jacket, and checked his phone to see a text from Annie.

_ ‘You were right about being good with your tongue, babe _ ’

He felt like gagging as he read it, but he typed out a stereotypical reply, the one she expected of him.

‘ _ Told you, cutie _ ’

“Hey, are you ready yet?” Mikasa asked, carrying her phone and wallet. “We have to pick up food first. And booze, so see if mom’s ID is still here and stuff your shirt.” The way she said it was teasing, and with a slight smile.

Eren scoffed, a small smirk on his face. “Yeah, right. I’m hotter than mom.”

“Sure you are.” She picked up her keys, and hit the unlock button, hearing her car beep in the background. “Get a jacket, it’s cold.” With that, she put her sunglasses on, and stepped out of the door, into the night.

Holding a massive bag of food from McDonalds, Mikasa rang the doorbell, holding her arms to her chest.

“You wouldn’t be cold if you took your own advice.” Eren was teasing, and Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Want my jacket?”

“Nah,” Mikasa answered, and then banged on the door. “Levi! Get your ass over here! I’m freezing my tits off!”

Eren heard someone groan, but it was clearly a girl. Then, light, small footsteps, and the door opened to a small red-head. “He went out for a pack of cigs, Mik. Do you have the food?”

“I have the food and my brother, now let us in before I freeze to death.” Mikasa shoved past the girl, walking into the house and sighed in relief. “I’m so glad you guys keep this house burning hot.”

The girl eyed Eren up and down, and nodded him in, shutting the door behind him. “You didn’t tell me your brother was so cute.”

“He’s got a girlfriend and performance issues, Isabel.”

“I don’t have performance issues, it’s called ‘Annie is fucking terrifying’.” Eren was quick to defend himself, and then looked at the girl. “Where can I put this?”

She smiled. “Coffee table. Let me go get Farlan, he’ll be happy the food’s here.”

Sitting on the couch with them, Eren almost felt comfortable. Isabel had walked into the room, offering him a bottle of Heineken, which he graciously accepted. They were sitting around the TV when a door to a bedroom room opened, and a heavy scent of skunk and smoke flew out. “Farlan!” Isabel seemed angry as she shouted, clearly tired of Farlan’s shit. “What did Levi fucking tell you about hotboxing his room? He’s gonna beat your ass when he gets back.”

Farlan shrugged as he stumbled to the couch, taking a bottle of beer off the counter as he did so, and popping the bottle cap off with his teeth. “I saved him half a blunt, he’ll be fine.”

Isabel rolled her eyes, and held out the bag with Farlan’s food in it. “Big Mac, two large fries, and your coke’s on the table.”

“Thanks, Bell.” With that, Farlan leaned over the edge, pressing a kiss to the back of Isabel’s head, before flopping on the side next to her. “Mikasa, when’d you get here? And who’s the little cutie on the couch?”

Eren huffed, causing Mikasa to laugh. “My brother. Remember, after the car accident? The Yeagers took me in.” She took a sip out of her own beer, before leaning into Eren’s side. “When did Levi say he’d be back? He texted me five minutes ten minutes ago.”

“He’s probably fucking Erwin and picking up more booze. Give him a few minutes.” Isabel picked up the remote, exiting the credits of the movie that had been on, and began scrolling through the suggestions. “Wanna watch the Scream movies?”

In about five minutes since they put on the first Scream movie, they had all piled on the same couch, watching with bated breath as the killer stalked around. Just as a patio chair flew through the poor girl’s window, the door flung open, hitting the wall with a bang. Farlan screamed, nearly falling off the couch as Isabel shouted a very loud ‘fuck’. Eren whipped his head around as Mikasa did too, only to lose every bit of air he had been holding.

“What the fuck are you clowns doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. Now we meet our mysterious little punk ass Levi.
> 
> Edit: Fixed a timeline issue. This chapter takes place in Summer but was written before that decision was made but I fixed it to reflect that.

“That’s fucked, Levi!” Isabel glared down her friend, while Eren was trying to figure out how to get his mind working again. Nobody warned him Levi was hot. Nobody told him it was possible to find Levi hot.

Levi walked to the kitchen table, dropping his keys and a pack of Bud Light on the table. “How is it my fault you idiots were sat here watching a horror movie? It’s fucking June.” He brushed some pitch-black hair out of his eyes, before turning and looking at Eren. “This your brother, Mik?”

As he turned, Eren realized he had a nose ring, and a handful of piercings in only one of his ears. “Yeah. Eren, meet Levi.”

“Hi,” Eren finally managed, and Levi raised an eyebrow, before sniffing. “The smell’s Farlan’s fault.” The blue-gray eyes darkened a bit, and Levi rolled his eyes.

He watched as Levi sighed, pointing at Farlan. “You. Erwin said fuck you.” He hadn’t noticed how sharp Levi’s jawline was, despite his face being rounded, the man was very, very attractive.

“Erwin wishes. You’re a bit too angry for him, but you do in a pinch,” Farlan teased, “How’s he doing?”

“Fuck if I know. I left him and stole the beer at his house.” Levi tore said beer pack open, picking up a can and tossing it in Farlan’s direction. “We got in a fight over me wanting to live with Kenny instead of him, tried to say ‘if you loved me you’d be here’, so I told him I wanted his dick and that’s it.”

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. “Once again, that’s fucked.” She then polished off the rest of her Heineken, placing the bottle on the coffee table. “How are you going to get beer now?”

“Uh, Kenny? You think that man’s responsible enough to deny buying alcohol for teenagers?” Levi took out his own can, cracking it open. “You, Eren, you want one?”

When Eren nodded, Levi threw a can at him, before walking over to the couch and flopping in the small amount of space between Mikasa and Eren. He reached forward for his bag of chicken nuggets, grabbing it and handing Mikasa the cookie inside. “What are we watching, girls?”

Within the end of the first movie, Levi had lit up the half of the blunt Farlan left him, taking a single, long drag, and then turning to Eren. “Yay or nay?”

“He’s never smoked before,” Mikasa spoke, looking at Levi. “If he throws up, he’s using your toothbrush.”

Levi let a disgusted look cross his face. “Fuck no, I’ll give him Kenny’s.” He then watched as Eren took the blunt in his hand, bringing it to his slips. “Small puffs, first. You’re gonna cough, and that’s okay.” Eren took his advice, doing only the slightest bit, and only coughing the slightest bit. “There you go.”

Something about the way Levi spoke was making Eren’s heart pound in his chest. It was something he didn’t even know people could make you feel, he heard about the people talking to their crushes who get all warm and fuzzy, but he thought he just couldn’t do it. Annie never made him do it, nobody that he could remember had made his head feel like it was stuffed full of cotton.

“See, it’s not so bad.” Levi had a small grin on his face, and then turned to Isabel. “Isabel, bedroom, need to talk.”

Mikasa nudged Eren in the side, grinning at him. “So, how are you liking them so far? Isabel catch your eye?”

“Nobody caught my eye.” Eren was lying through his teeth, and Mikasa could tell. She didn’t say anything, but she did raise an eyebrow. “I wonder what they’re talking about,” Eren whispered, and Mikasa let out a stifled laugh.

“Eren is hot.” Levi pointed as Isabel as if it was her fault, before turning around and pulling his pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket. “Mikasa didn’t warn me her foster brother was hot.”

Isabel shrugged. “Why would she think he’s hot, Vi? She lives with him. He is a little cutie, though.”

Levi groaned, placing the cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. He then held the pack out to Isabel, watching her take one. “I’m going to beat his ass. I’m supposed to be moping because Erwin and I fell through.”

“Vi, he was twenty-five, fucking an eighteen year old. You were talking about how you were tired of him, anyway.” Isabel placed the cigarette between her lips. “Light, please?”

He flicked his lighter to life, holding it out so Isabel could light the end. “I know I was talking about being tired of him, but his dick is nice. Fuckin’ hung like a horse, and I’m a size king.”

“Ask Eren how big he is, then. He has a girlfriend, though. Mikasa was saying he and her have some problems. He said his girlfriend was 'fuckin terrifyin’ though.”

Levi forced a wheezy laugh. “Remember when we tried to fuck and I got ‘stage fright’? And then we realized I was gay?”

She laughed, nodding as smoke came out of her nostrils. “Remember the time you got a boner because Farlan yelled at you?”

“Alright, good talk, thought we forgot about that. I’m going back to tell Mikasa to send me his number.” Levi took a long puff of his cigarette, and then stubbed it out on the wall, throwing what was left in the ashtray. Isabel just chuckled, taking another drag from hers, blowing smoke in the air.

By the time Levi walked out, he noticed that Farlan and Eren were talking each other’s heads off, while Mikasa was sitting alone, sipping on a beer. Levi walked to his cousin, leaning down into her ear. “Send me his number.”

“He’s straight,” She whispered back, and then thought for a second, “He might be.”

Levi shook his head. “What if I just wanna talk and be friendly, Mik?”

Mikasa rolled her eyes, and then pulled out her phone, quickly sending the contact to Levi. “You don't know how to be friendly, you'll be trying to get in his pants come a week. But there, you whore.”

“Thanks,” Levi responded, and pressed a kiss to his cousin’s temple. “Now scoot, I wanna sit.”

Eren turned around, seeing Levi back. “Hey, Levi. Mikasa and I want to know if we can spend the night. Our parents said it was okay.”

“Of course, I’ll text Kenny so he doesn’t think I had an orgy going on before he got back.” Levi smiled ever so slightly, and Eren felt his heart skip a beat. He flipped the hood of his hoodie up, trying to pretend it was because he was cold, not because of the blush spreading across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! This one contains masturbation, and also a very unhealthy relationship. Eren is a dick to his girlfriend.

Eren woke up to hear footsteps in the house. “Damn, you guys can’t clean my fucking house after that?” The voice was deep, far deeper than Levi’s.

“Why would we do that? It’s your house.” Levi’s tone of voice was very, very teasing, and Eren heard the other man snort. “Thanks for letting them come over, Kenny.”

“No problem, shortstack,” Kenny replied, “Just get this shit cleaned up after they leave. Who’s the Mexican kid?”

Levi scoffed. “That’s Mikasa’s foster brother. His name’s Eren, you remember Grisha? That’s his son.” As Levi spoke, Eren could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, and then Levi turn to Kenny. “Just so you know, Erwin’s not gonna be coming over anymore.”

“That’s good, he got on my last nerve. Almost shot ‘em last time.” Eren heard Kenny crack open a can of beer, taking a long sip. “What happened?”

“Tried to tell me to move in with him. When I said I didn’t wanna he tried to act like I was supposed to  _ love _ him. Told him it was just about sex, he told me to go to hell. So here I am.” The smile in Levi’s voice was almost audible as he said that, Eren heard a light smack, a sound of someone playfully hitting someone else.

Kenny made a noise, one that sounded painfully similar to Levi’s scoffing. “Whatever. Tell whoever’s phone is vibrating that they need to answer it. I’m going to sleep.”

“Isabel and Farlan fucked in there.”

“I’m too tired to care.”

With that, Levi laughed, and then Eren felt a hand on his shoulder. “Answer your phone, dude. It’s probably your girlfriend.” He turned, and walked down the hallway, into his bedroom. Eren wasn’t even going to try and pretend he didn’t stare at Levi’s ass the entire time the older walked down the hallway, smiling as he picked up his phone.

“ _ Where the hell are you, Eren? _ ” Annie’s voice was scathing as she asked the question, and Eren blinked sleep from his eyes. “ _ You haven’t texted me in over twelve hours! _ ”

Eren rubbed at his face, yawning. His head was pounding, and half of his body was asleep still. “What time is it?”

“ _ Are you serious? What time is it? Eren, it’s fucking two in the afternoon! So tell me where you are! _ ”

“I’m with Mikasa. We’re at her cousin’s house.” Eren stood up, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a can of beer. “Where are you?”

He could almost hear Annie’s anger through the phone. “ _ At my house. With my brothers. _ ” He cracked the can open, and Annie spoke up again. “ _ What are you drinking? _ ”

“A can of coke?” Lies came naturally to him when they involved Annie. He had been doing it for over two years now, since their freshman year, and it was like a second nature to him. “Damn, are you my Mom now?”

Annie was clearly angry. So much, in fact, that she responded with one thing. “ _ Fucking feels like it _ .” And hung up, no doubt throwing her phone down after doing it. Eren blinked, and then nudged Mikasa awake.

“What?”

“Can we stay here another day? I fucked up and Annie might castrate me.”

Mikasa groaned, rolling over on the couch. “Ask Levi, I don’t fucking care. I hope she takes your nuts, not like you use them. Probably do better above her fireplace.”

“I love you too, Mik.”

By the time Kenny came out of the bedroom, all of the kids were awake, and scrolling through Netflix. “You guys hungry?”

“Depends on what you’re gonna get,” Isabel answered, looking at the TV. “No, I want to watch the Autopsy of Jane Doe!”

Levi rolled his eyes, scrolling back up. “Yeah, okay, you want to see titties.”

“Anybody going to answer my question? I’m going to get a few nugget trays and a shit ton of fries from Chick-Fil-A, I already called it in.”

“The homophobic chicken place. Nice call, Uncle.” Levi answered as he selected the movie.

Kenny rolled his eyes. “You have a problem with it?”

“No, the hatred makes it taste better. Call me when you’re back so we can help carry it in.” With that, Levi turned around, a small smile on his face to his Uncle. “Now scram, I gotta decide who I’m gonna fuck when you’re not here.”

The man rolled his eyes, “Want anything else?”

“Beer!” Farlan called out, and Kenny pointed in his direction, nodding. Then, Kenny grabbed his car keys, slid on some sunglasses, and walked out the door.

“You liking this?” Levi turned around to Eren as the body that the movie was named after laid on the table, her tits in full view. “I never understand the appeal of tits.”

Eren shook his head. “I’m more of an ass man.” He took a sip of the beer he had been nursing since early in the morning, and Levi nodded.

“We can relate on that.” Levi had a small smile on his face as he spoke, and then he moved down to the floor, managing to situate himself exactly between Eren’s legs, his head barely a few inches from Eren’s crotch. Eren could feel the blood rushing to both his face and dick, and he took a deep breath, before taking out his phone and pulling up Annie’s contact. He had to be a doting boyfriend.

‘ _ Thinking of you, might have to go hide out in Levi’s bathroom for a few minutes _ ’ He added a few suggestive emojis, and murmured his approval in his own head, sending out the text. 

Within seconds, he got a response from Annie. ‘ _ I’m still mad but let me know when you do, I’ll help out~ _ ’

He felt like gagging at the thought of getting nudes from Annie, but Levi being so close was keeping his mind focused on his dick. ‘ _ Ass pics or bust, mi amor _ ’

‘ _ Only if you send some pictures, too _ ’

‘ _ Deal _ ’

“Hand me the polynesian sauce,” Eren spoke, and Levi leaned back, the top of his head almost brushing Eren’s crotch.

Levi had a grin on his face as he spoke. “Whatever you want, sir…” His voice was breathy and low, and Eren felt his heart jump into his chest. Levi sat up normally, looking back a bit. “Anything else I can get you?” He reached out and grabbed the tub of sauce, holding it behind him for Eren to put on the tray he and Mikasa were balancing between their legs.

He couldn’t get the way Levi said it out of his head, and the blood was rushing everywhere but his brain, meaning he didn’t have the power to change his mind. After shoving a few nuggets in his face, he moved the tray fully to Mikasa’s lap, and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Farlan’s voice was teasing, and Eren shrugged.

“Gotta shit.”

By the time he got to the bathroom, he could feel his dick fighting to be out of the jeans. He went and sat on the edge of the bathtub, rubbing at his face.

“Come on, don’t think about it, don’t think about it, you like girls…” His voice was barely a whisper, and he rocked slightly back and forth. He couldn’t get Levi’s eyes out of his head, or the way his voice seemed to just tickle the animal part of his brain that was now screaming at him that he needed to have sex, and he needed it  _ now _ .

He pulled his phone out, and he had a few snaps from Annie. He opened the first one, seeing a picture where she had pulled her shirt up just enough to show off some underboob, something that, for any  _ normal _ guy, would be an absolute tease, but Eren couldn’t bring himself to get excited at that. The next picture was something he could deal with. He shook his head, unzipping his pants, and looking at the picture of Annie’s ass, blocking out the little bit of her vulva that showed with his thumb.

Everything was fine, he reasoned as he licked his hand, before sticking it in his underwear to stroke the slightest bit. Apparently, Levi had gotten him extremely worked up, because the slightest touch had him  _ shivering _ . But he still likes girls. He liked girls, and nothing else. He was a normal man. He wasn’t… wasn’t a faggot. He was going to marry Annie, give his parents grandkids, and die. Like everyone else in his family did.

And then his mind went back to Mikasa’s cousin, and he felt fuzzy. He clicked off of Annie’s picture, quickly snapping the type of picture he promised her, before deciding to beat the ever-loving hell out of his dick. He needed to get back before they suspected something, and he kept going, ignoring Annie’s response, and instead putting his phone down and relying entirely on his imagination.

Levi, bent down on his knees in front of him, a hungry look in his eyes. He could hear the teasing ‘tell me what you want me to do, sir…’

Eren didn’t know he was into that. Maybe that’s what he and Annie were missing, but he didn’t care about that right now. Instead he was imagining Levi sucking his dick, and  _ God _ was the Levi in his imagination a fucking master at it. It didn’t take long until Eren was biting his other hand, gasping as quietly as he could. “Levi…”

He was shocked at that, but he sped up the slightest bit, and then, a low groan came from him, from some place he didn’t know was possible for him to hit, and he started cumming. He was particularly happy it didn’t go everywhere, and reached for the toilet paper, quickly cleaning himself up and stuffing his still half-hard dick back in his pants.

“That was a long shit.” Isabel watched as Eren came out of the bathroom, and Eren just shrugged.

“Ate a lot of food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been catching up on the AoT manga and w h a t? I have a few little questions for you guys that keep up with it!
> 
> -Do you think Eren is really going to destroy the world?  
-Who do you think Historia’s baby daddy is?  
-How fucked up do you think Levi is, on a scale of one to ten?  
And, finally, it’s not a question, but poor Ymir dude. I hope Historia’s baby is the reincarnate and some hell is about to rain down on Eldia for what they put her through. If not, I hope Eren at least rains some hell.
> 
> And to answer my own questions, I think he’s gonna go through with it, and I completely sympathize with him. I also think Eren is the father of Historia’s baby, and then Levi is beyond fucked. They’re gonna need to pull some magic Titan shit out of Eren’s ass to save him


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted chapter 5 to go up Saturday so you guys get two Wednesday chapters.
> 
> Warning: more of eren exploring his sexuality with the help of a website I'm sure we've all been to at least once. if talks of teenagers jackin it upsets you, skip this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren sat on his bed, ignoring the texts on his phone. Annie was the last thing on his mind right now, and instead, it was Levi at the front and foremost.

Levi was short. Shorter than he liked his partners to be. Annie was only a few inches taller than Levi, but Eren felt like he towered over Levi. Not only was he short, but his hair was a short, pitch black undercut, with a hair texture he had never really seen before. Levi’s skin was so pale it almost looked translucent, but that was all Eren could think of. He thought about if it felt soft, like a girl’s, or if it was hardened and acne-scarred like his. And then, all of the piercings, and the tongue piercing that he had noticed during Levi talking. He was sure that there was a tattoo on Levi’s body somewhere, he just hadn’t seen it. 

And then those cold, gray-blue eyes that seemed to pierce into his soul whenever Levi looked at him. It had been a week since he first met his sister’s cousin- God, that sounded awful without the context that Mikasa was adopted- and he couldn’t get him out of his mind.

“I’m not gay.” The words were meant to comfort Eren, but something in his mind screamed at him for saying it. Calling him a liar, a coward. “I’m not!”

He could almost hear Levi’s voice, taunting. ‘ _ Come and prove it then, Eren _ …’ This Levi in his mind was shirtless, with over-sized sweatpants hanging from his hips, showing off a snail trail of hair up to his navel, and then the curve of his adonis belt. Eren shook his head, tapping his foot on the floor.

“I’m not gay.” He said it again, repeating it through his head like a mantra. “I don’t like men. I like Annie. I love Annie. I’m going to marry Annie.”

The more he went on, the more the taste of sick spread through his body. He grabbed his phone, looking at the notifications. Some pictures from Annie, ones that were no doubt suggestive, and a single snap from Levi.

His fingers betrayed him and clicked on the one from Levi first. It was clearly not taken by Levi, and instead it was him and Isabel, standing side by side at a park, with Levi with lip pulled down, revealing a new tattoo, and Isabel had her forearm in the shot, revealing her own art. Isabel’s was a flower with some birds around it, something expected, but Levi’s made Eren’s heart stop.

‘SIZE KING’

Eren sat there, and then a single thought went through his head, loud enough in his thoughts for him to say it out loud. “I’m not small.”

He eventually brought himself to respond, sliding up on the picture and typing out a basic response. ‘ _ Nice tat, trying to tell someone something? _ ’

All he got in reply was a winking emoji. Something about it made Eren’s heart jump to his throat. It wasn’t a reaction he normally felt, not even with Annie. ‘ _ Keep your secrets, then. _ ’

One more response, and this time he noticed Levi’s bitmoji popping up in the corner. ‘ _ All you gotta do is ask, buttercup _ .’

Eren had went to pornhub right after. He clicked on essentially the first video he saw, the title advertising a hot teen getting an ‘accidental’ creampie. He listened to the ever-familiar drum intro, and then skipped through what little plot his video of choice was trying to set up.

He should have found this hot. The focus on this random woman playing with her own tits, with a hand spreading her vulva apart to show the camera her vagina, should have sent off something in his hindbrain and made instincts overwhelm him and turn him into a wild animal, thinking of nothing but getting laid and spreading his genes.

The only time his mind even slightly stirred was when the male star of the movie came into view, stroking himself and staring at the girl with a hungry look that Eren wished was directed at him. But as he watched as the man wrapped his hand around his co-star’s neck, the other laying with her chest, he quickly decided this wasn’t for him.

No big deal. Maybe he just wasn’t the type of guy to get off on porn. The Levi thing was a one-time thing, and happened because Levi was the closest, sexually available person. He opened up his phone, and quickly went to his recently deleted folder, where he kept all of Annie’s nudes, and clicked on the nearest one.

Things were going fine, until he was rubbing himself through his sweatpants, looking at a picture of her ass, with any hint of femininity blocked out by his hand. His mind supplied something, very unhelpfully.

_ I wonder if Levi’s ass looks like this _ .

With that, Eren decided he was done trying to do anything. He let out a frustrated groan, turning his phone off and rolling over in bed. He was still hard, but it wasn’t because of Annie. Fucking Levi Ackerman, the annoying little asshole, the kid who drinks shitty beers with joy, the god damn stoner and nicotine-addicted stripper’s son, was the person who was captivating his eyes. Maybe it was just Levi. Maybe it was a passing phase. He could deal with that.

He grabbed his phone again, and made sure to open the incognito browser. He typed the words slowly, scared of what might happen. Back to pornhub, then to categories, then to gay. He waited as the page loaded, and he clicked on a video with a similar advertising to the first. ‘Twink gets creampied’

As it started, he quickly found out what exactly a twink was. A cute man, typically on bottom. Eren felt his mind get hazy as the camera focused on the ‘twink’ took his lover’s dick in his mouth, starting to suck like his mind depended on it.

Eren didn’t have the brain power to protest his reaction as all his blood rushed south. Almost on instinct, Eren’s hand moved down to his crotch, and he didn’t have the self control to stop himself from pulling his sweats down to his thighs, and pulling his blanket up to his chest.

He listened to the low groans, and he tried to ignore the fact he thought they were painfully hot. His mind was fuzzy, and all he could imagine being the man fucking the adorable little twink. He could imagine any man, maybe even some of the other members of the football team, being the one under him, clawing his back and panting his name like it was a prayer. It was enough to drive him wild, and he didn’t hold back as he jerked himself off, swearing under his breath and groaning various phrases, most of which as some combination of ‘oh, God’.

And then he came, and he sat there in the afterglow of his orgasm, feeling on cloud nine, especially with the feeling of warm cum all over his stomach, and before he even thought of it, he ran his fingers through it, getting a healthy amount and deciding to lick it off. Any other time, he would have just wiped it off with a dirty shirt and thrown said shirt in the laundry, but something about this seemed right. At least, the taste definitely seemed right. Compared to Annie and the revulsion he felt when he ate her out. He picked up his phone, smiling, and opened his conversation with Levi.

‘ _ Can I come over on Friday? _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey I feel like one of the few ereri shippers who don't ship them in canon universe.
> 
> my canon eren ship of choice is eren/historia or even erejean. I feel like I should mention all my Erens I write except this one is bisexual, this is my only gay Eren. Levi is normally gay and he's only attracted to women in one of my aot fics.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for all the support on this fic! It’s different than what I usually write and while I know this has a lot of sex undertones it is ultimately a story about Eren figuring himself out so can we try to keep a bit of the fetishization to a minimum? I’m a gay writer myself so it’s a bit weird watching other people fetishize gay people I wrote.

Eren was packing various things in his drawstring, taking care to pack extra shirts, just in case. He shoved his phone charger in the bag, and grabbed his lanyard, making sure all his keys were on it. Then, just to be thorough, he patted his pockets and made sure his wallet was in his pocket like it was supposed to be, along with his phone.

According to Levi, they were just going to hang out, smoke some weed, and watch some movies, and Isabel and Farlan would be there too. It sounded like a good time, but when Eren asked where he’d be sleeping, Levi had just sent a cryptic text, saying they could share a bed.

It hurt to admit he was excited. He slid on his trusty letterman, as it was part of the outfit, no matter the fact it was in late June. He would burn up if he had to walk outside, but, luckily, his car had A/C, something that Mikasa couldn’t claim. He walked to her room, opening the door.

“I’m heading out.” He didn’t even look at Annie, who was on Mikasa’s bed watching Netflix. “You guys have fun.” Mikasa nodded, and Eren went to close the door, before he heard Annie’s voice.

She was starting to get off the bed, trotting towards him. “You’re gonna leave without giving me a kiss, baby?”

Eren forced a smile, and shook his head. “Shit, almost forgot, I was a bit distracted looking at that ass.”

He heard Mikasa made a gagging noise, and then Annie turned around to shush her. His smile was plastered on when Annie wrapped her arms around his neck, and Eren wrapped his arms around her waist, doing exactly what the world expected him to do. He pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes tightly, trying to imagine he wasn’t kissing her. He could almost manage it, until Annie licked at his lips. Before he knew it, his tongue was in Annie’s mouth, trying to force himself to be a normal boyfriend. They eventually pulled apart, and Annie smiled.

“Have a nice night, sweetheart,” Annie grinned, her eyes filled with love and adoration that made Eren sick. Eren nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and giving her a small hug.

“Eren!” Isabel wore a wide smile as Farlan held her down on the couch, the both of them smiling and play-wrestling. “What are you up to?” When she shifted, Eren realized she was only wearing an unzipped jacket and shorts.

Levi scoffed, looking at his friends. “Will you two stop fucking on the couch?” With his comment, he walked over to Isabel, zipping her jacket up for her. “Fucking children.” Levi turned to look at Eren, a small grin on his face. “Sorry about them, they’re retarded.”

He smiled. “Can’t be worse than my friends, we all play ball. Lots of brain damage from concussions.”

Eren’s heart felt warm when he heard Levi’s small laugh. “Damn, but to be fair, you football players aren’t the sharpest.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. What do we got to eat?”

After stuffing his face with as much pizza as possible and watching a weird movie, Eren was sitting in Levi’s room, looking at all the posters around, painting a picture that Levi had been a weird little emo kid when he was younger. He was ignoring the vibrating on his phone, instead thinking.

What if he was actually gay? He had an opportunity to find out. Maybe there was a reason he liked Simba so much when he was a kid, or maybe there was a reason he enjoyed watching superhero movies despite not being the slightest bit into Marvel or DC.

“Hey, Levi?” Eren waited for a small hum of acknowledgement, and then he buried his face in his hands, speaking just loud enough for Levi to hear. “How did you find out you were gay?”

He could hear the way Levi stopped, and the way Levi closed his book, revealing all his nervousness. “Why are you asking?”

Eren felt blood rush to his face, turning it blazing, tomato red. “I’m just curious. That’s all, never met a gay guy before.”

Levi shifted on the bed, moving down to the floor and sitting next to Eren. “Are you sure that’s why?”

“You don’t have to answer the question if you don’t want to. It’s personal, and weird, and…” Eren couldn’t hide the fact tears were clouding his vision. He shouldn’t have asked this. Levi was going to tell Mikasa, who was going to tell Mom and Dad, and then he was going to die young because he was a faggot.

“I kissed a boy. Farlan, to be exact.” Levi looked at Eren as he spoke, a calm expression on his face. “It was a dare from some of our friends. It was supposed to be a joke, we were like twelve. But it made me feel weird. Like, it made my stomach feel like I had butterflies in it and my heart felt like it was in my chest.”

Eren looked at him, a worried look on his face as he continued. “I went home. I wanted to know why I felt like that, so I did what any kid does and google the hell out of it. I stumbled across some porn, and one thing led to another.”

“Were… were you scared?”

Levi nodded. “Absolutely terrified. I hid it for another few years, I even tried to get with Isabel to convince people I liked girls. It was going fine, until we tried to have sex and I just couldn’t. I broke down, and I told her I might be gay. I told Kenny a while later, and he just hugged me and told me he loved me no matter what.”

He didn’t know what came over him, but that seemed to calm Eren down. “So… you found out because you kissed a guy?”

“That’s what I said, you should try listening sometime.”

The raven haired boy looked at Eren, and he felt a strong, calloused hand touch the side of his face, and the next thing he knew, Eren’s lips were on his, and he shut his eyes tight, revelling in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we go guys.  
they did it  
this will absolutely not come back to bite Eren in the ass


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sick and bored so let’s have an update! The long awaited sequel to the will-they-won’t-they game.
> 
> also more Annie, bc that’s what you guys are here for, right? they won’t give me her in canon so god damn it will I give myself annie

“Sometimes, I think Eren hates me,” Annie sighed, closing the door behind her. “I mean, what kind of person forgets to kiss a girlfriend they love?” She walked over to where Mikasa was on the floor, and slumped next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder. “It’s stupid.”

Mikasa shrugged, looking at Annie. “Eren’s preoccupied. Mom and Dad want him to get a scholarship for football, so he’s gotta train really hard this year. It’s his last chance.”

Annie nodded, but still rubbed at her knees. “He’s just… acting different. When we first got together, it was like he couldn’t keep his hands off me, and it was even like that until about last year. Now it’s like he wants nothing to do with me, Mikasa.”

“Annie, he loves you,” Mikasa reassured her, putting her hand over her friend’s. “Like I said, he’s ridiculously stressed out, why don’t you tell him he can’t take it out on you?”

“Be honest with me, is there someone else? Is he seeing someone else?”

“What?” Mikasa’s eyes widened in shock. “He barely got you, how do you think he’s going to get anyone else? Have you seen how awkward he is?”

“Yeah, but he’s hot. He could pull one-night-stands, a lot of girls at school want to get with him because he’s mixed and has muscles.”

Mikasa looked at Annie, with her eyebrow raised. “Eren is not hot. Besides, he’s ridiculously loyal. He’s just stressed, Ann. Talk to him about it when you get the chance.”

Annie smiled, placing her head back against Mikasa’s. “Yeah, you’re right. Now, tell me about you and Armin!”

Levi deepened the kiss between them, wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck, one of his hands bunched in Eren’s shirt. They were panting as Eren pulled Levi into his lap, firm hands on Levi’s ass as Eren started to stand up, walking forward and pinning Levi against the wall. The raven haired boy wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist, pulling him close enough to grind into Eren’s crotch. He listened as Eren’s breath hitched and the football player put more weight against Levi, pinning him to the wall.

When they finally pulled apart, Levi had a small grin on his face, and pointed to his bed. “We can move this to the bed, if you want.”

Eren nodded, the movement of his head breaking the spit trail that connected them. “The bed sounds nice.”

There was almost no flourish as Eren threw Levi down to the bed, climbing on top of the other boy, getting right back to making out. The position they were in let Eren feel the hard on Levi was sporting, right against his own. Eren groaned as he rolled his hips against Levi, and he was amazed that anything could feel like this. He could feel Levi’s nails digging into his back, and Eren stuttered, and then Levi’s loud groan snapped him out of it.

He pulled away like he had been shot, and Levi propped himself up. “What the hell?”

“I’m not gay,” Eren whispered, “No, I… I'm sorry....”

Levi’s voice had a hint of irritation in it. “Really now? The boner's telling another story. You’re gonna give me blue balls, dude.”

“I can’t be gay. Dad’s gonna kill me. Levi, my Dad’s gonna kill me.” All sass that had occupied Levi left as he watched tears start to roll down Eren’s face, with Eren’s protest turning into incoherent sobbing. “He’s gonna… How am I gonna tell Annie?”

“Hey…” Levi’s voice was soft as he touched Eren’s face, figuring they were at a point where that was more than appropriate. “It’s alright, Eren. I know it’s scary…”

Eren wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him down on the bed and putting his face in Levi’s chest. “I can’t… why did it have to be me?”

“It’s not a curse. Most people will accept it, you’ll just have to give them some time to adjust…”

“But my Dad won’t. He’s said before he’s glad I got with Annie because in middle school he was worried I was gay and he didn’t want to have a faggot for a son.” Eren’s voice was muffled against Levi’s chest, refusing to move. “He said he’d have to beat the gay out of me.”

Levi shrugged, lazily laying his arm across Eren’s side. “He doesn’t have to know until you can move out, then. Or he doesn’t have to know at all. It’s your choice.”

He could almost see the doubt on Eren’s face as he responded. “It doesn’t seem like it.” Despite the way he acted, Eren pulled closer. “I’m sorry. I should be upset about sitting here with you when I have a girlfriend…”

“Do you regret doing it?” Levi watched as Eren pulled away, his face confused.

“Why would I? It… it was nice,” Eren whispered, “I really liked it.”

He felt Levi’s hand move a stray strand of hair from his face, and he was amazed by how nice a rough, ‘manly’ hand could feel. “Do you want to do it again?”

“Yeah,” Eren nodded, “Yeah.” Eren moved his body closer to Levi’s, before pressing a kiss to his lips and placing an arm over his waist.

“I wonder what they’re doing right now,” Annie smiled, watching the Scooby-Doo movie that Mikasa had chosen. “Probably something stupid.”

Mikasa scoffed. “Probably. Might have just fallen asleep after drinking too much.”

Annie rolled her eyes at that. “Well, we both know Eren has no impulse control. He probably did something incredibly stupid, hurt himself, and passed out drunk.” 

“You should text him and find out,” Mikasa teased, smiling. “Maybe he’s the type of drunk where he’s gonna start sending you the kinds of pictures you want so bad.”

“I don’t want pictures at this point, I want the real thing. We’ve only fucked a few times in three years. You and Armin do more stuff than that!”

She raised her eyebrows as she sipped on her can of sprite, but didn’t respond more than that. “We don’t get to hang out like you and Eren do, so we take our chances when they come.” Mikasa finally brought herself to speak. “Eren isn’t really sex focused like a lot of guys, though.”

That was a lie. She could hear him a few days ago, and she could also hear his choice in porn. But that was his decision to make. Until then, she’d cover for him. “You’re right. It’s just, annoying. Reiner brings a different girl home every week, and every other girl talks about all the stuff their boyfriends do with them, and then they ask me and I either have to lie, or I tell the truth and they tell me I should check his phone and see if he’s cheating.”

“I wouldn’t worry about what other people think. You should talk to him about it, though. Maybe when he gets home tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna.” Annie then turned back to the TV, a small grin on her face. “Now, come on! Let’s watch TV.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you really expect them to have full on sex in chapter six? and no, they didn’t do anything other than kiss and Levi may have gotten a bit aggressive with the touching, but nothing other than that, really.
> 
> sorry for sloppy endnotes I am a broken man today


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been updating a lot, mostly because I already have up to Chapter 11 of this fic written. I have no clue why I post update schedules when I know I won't follow them.
> 
> You may notice this work is now included in a series. That's right, I have a lot of works planned for these sweet boys to be my burnout replacer. This is angsty, but not every work in this universe will be. I'll leave a little excerpt of the post-CTT fix I'm working on now! In the end notes. So read to the end. And maybe leave a comment/some kudos if you enjoy!
> 
> Also, we meet Carla this chapter! This is the first bit of Eren's mixed heritage we're going to actively see, he doesn't speak much of his spanglish around new people. Here with people he's known for years, though, he drops more Spanish. It's still not his first language, but coming from two immigrant parents, he speaks enough conversational Spanish and German to actively understand.

Eren sat in the driver’s seat of his car, with Isabel hanging in his window. “You sure you’re good to drive?” She watched as he rubbed at his eyes, blinking sleep and hangover from them. “Levi said he’d like it if you stayed another day.”

“Sorry, I got a girlfriend who might murder me. And a mother who’s got some killer aim with a chancla.” Eren rubbed at his neck, and Isabel made a noise of disapproval. “Sorry.”

“You’re gonna rub that off if you’re not careful. Then you have to explain those bruises to your mom  _ and _ her chancla. Not to mention Annie. They'll think you had sex or something.” Isabel was acting like a mother scolding her child. “The hell were you thinking, anyway? Trusting Farlan like he's big enough to carry your fat ass. You're lucky your neck didn't break when you hit the table.”

He laughed the slightest bit. “Wasn’t thinking about much. Thank you for making the drugstore run.”

Isabel hit his shoulder. “Whatever. I’d do it for Levi.”

“Yeah, but you’ve known Levi for ages. I’ve been coming around for a little over a week.” Eren put his keys in the ignition, starting up his car. 

She just smiled. “I have a feeling we’re going to be seeing a lot more of you, Eren. Good luck at home.” As she started to pull away, Eren called out.

“Isabel!” She leaned back in, and Eren looked slightly nervous. “Can you ask Levi about the next time I can come over?”

“Ask him yourself, Eren. He’ll like it more coming from you,” Isabel winked, “He’ll probably be texting you soon, anyway.” Almost on cue, Eren’s phone dinged, and Isabel laughed. “It’s him. I’ll see you, man. Have fun doing whatever you do when you get home.”

As Eren walked in the door, he could hear the hushed voices of his mother and Annie speaking in the living room. He rolled his eyes, and took off his drawstring, shrugging his jacket off and throwing it on the coat hook.

Carla watched as her son walked in, looking incredibly disheveled, his hair messed up as if someone had their hands in it for ages. “Good morning, Eren.” She watched as Annie smiled at seeing Eren, and decided it was sweet.

“It’s morning?” Eren seemed shocked by that fact, and he walked past them, before Carla reached out, locking her hand around his bicep. “Mami?”

She looked at him, her face filled with concern. “Can we talk to you?”

“Uh, yeah? Can I put my bag upstairs?” When she nodded, Eren trotted up the stairs, bag in hand. She watched as he did, and the first thing she noticed was a birthmark on the left side of his neck missing. She decided not to call it out, not while Annie was there.

By the time Eren came back downstairs, Carla and Annie had migrated to the couch. Eren raised an eyebrow, sitting on the loveseat across the living room. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Why are you getting so distant from me, Eren?” Annie seemed sad as she spoke. “When we first started dating you couldn’t stop looking at me, and now, you can barely even look at me.”

They watched as Eren tapped his foot, and crossed his arms. “You have to have Mom in here for this conversation? I know what this is about, and I don’t feel comfortable talking about this in front of the woman who pushed me out of her, Annie.”

Annie made a huffing noise. “It’s the only way I can get you down here to talk to me long enough! You might as well still have the umbilical cord attached with how much of a momma’s boy you are.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Mami, can you leave us alone while we talk this out?”

“You can’t keep bottling up your feelings, mijo.” Carla’s voice was soft, as always, the ever-so-slight accent only helping it be soft. “If I walk out, you’ll run away and try and withdraw yourself. Any healthy relationship is going to have issues, but if you don’t talk them out, it can end the relationship.”

“I just want you to talk to me about your problems,” Annie whispered, piggybacking off of Carla’s words.

“Who told you I have problems? I don’t have any fucking problems!” Panic was setting in. What if she knew? What if someone told her? The only other person who would know is Levi, but he didn’t think Levi would kiss and tell.

Carla glared down her son, “Mira tu idioma, Eren!”  _ Watch your language! _

“Mikasa and I were talking about it-”

Eren scoffed, crossing his arms tighter. So she was just paranoid. He was fine. “You gonna believe everything Mikasa says? Mikasa doesn’t know  _ shit _ . What, if she told you I jumped off a bridge would you go looking? I mean,  _ hell _ , Annie, just because she’s my sister doesn’t mean I tell her everything.”

“Deja de faltarle el respeto antes de que te golpee el culo, hijo.” Carla’s voice was strained, a threat, and Eren stood up.  _ You stop disrespecting her before I beat your ass, son. _

“No me voy a sentar aquí y ser acusada de mierda cuando solo es un estúpido drama que está agitando!”  _ I'm not going to sit here and be accused of shit when it's just stupid drama she’s stirring up!  _ "This is bullshit!"

With that, Eren turned around, stomping up the stairs, and leaving a confused Annie, and an almost fuming Carla. “Miss Yeager?”

“I’m sorry,” Carla told her, her voice back to the gentle tone it was known for. “I know American teenagers are different from Mexican ones, but I see him act like that and realize in Mexico, he’d have hell to pay. It was hard enough trying to explain to my mother not to smack him with a chancla for just speaking out of turn.” She looked at Annie, a small smile on her face. “He’s just like his father, you know? I had to basically beat it into Grisha’s head that he needs to talk about issues.”

Annie looked at the woman she hoped would become her mother-in-law one day, and nodded. “Hopefully I can get it through Eren’s head.”

Carla smiled, and gave her a short hug. “You can, he’s just as stubborn as an ass. He’d have gotten that from me.”

As they sat there, they heard Eren stomp around his room, before a loud scream and the sound of something breaking. Then, Mikasa’s faint, clearly tired voice.

“Can you go destroy a wall at someone else’s house?”

And then they heard another dull thud, and the sound of Eren’s bed shaking as he flung himself on it. Carla rolled her eyes, and stood up to walk up the stairs. “Mijo, será mejor que lo quites!”  _ Son, you better knock that off _ !

Annie took out her phone, seeing a text from Mikasa. ‘ _ He punched a hole in his wall. You’re dating a fourteen year old boy named Kyle, sorry. _ ’

‘ _ Damn. That explains that whole fucking lot, tbh. _ ’

‘ _ Tell me about it _ . _ ’ _ And then, almost as quickly. ' _ Don't actually. I can go the rest of my life without hearing about Eren's sex life.' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I hate when a fic has another language in it and I have to scroll to the end notes to translate. So when this fic uses Spanish/German, the translations will always be right after what's spoken, just in italics.
> 
> Also, right, excerpt! This takes place ~20 ish years after the end of this fic, leaving our boys in their mid to late thirties. The concept is, well, you'll see.
> 
> Levi gently closed the door to their daughter’s room, trying not to wake the sleeping toddler. He passed by the living room, and stopped just in front of their bedroom door, hearing his husband talking in the living room.  
“I know, Mikasa. I know.” Eren’s voice was hushed as he tried to keep it down, clearly not wanting Levi to hear what he was saying. “I know it’s stupid, but he’s dying. What is he going to do to me?”  
There was no way Eren was thinking of doing what Levi thought. He walked closer, stopping midway down the stairs, seeing Eren sitting on the couch, running a hand through his hair, which was down and flowing just past his shoulders. “You don’t have to keep telling me it’s stupid, the word doesn’t change meaning between English and Spanish. I just… I was planning on going early, so Levi doesn’t find out.”  
“Find out about what?” He watched Eren jump, his phone tumbling out of his hands. “What are you trying to do?”  
He watched as Eren picked up his phone, quickly telling Mikasa he had to go, and hung up the call. “You need to stop sneaking up on me like that.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t answer my question, Eren.”  
Those deep green eyes looked down to the floor, and then Eren turned around, crossing his legs and facing Levi as he sat on the couch. “Mom called the other day. She said Dad’s dying and he wanted to see me, pancreatic cancer. They didn’t catch it in time, just thought he had diabetes.” Eren’s eyes didn’t leave Levi’s as he spoke, and then they did. “I was gonna go.”  
“You know what I’m going to say about it, Eren.” Levi’s voice held its normal hard edge as he moved hair from Eren’s face, tucking the stray strand behind his ear. “And it’s not positive.”  
Eren leaned into Levi’s hand, pressing a small kiss into his palm. “I know. I’m not asking you to go with me, but I’m not scared. Not of a cancer patient with a few months left.”  
Levi’s eyes softened as he stroked his thumb across Eren’s cheekbones. “But you’re afraid of Grisha, and unfortunately for you, they’re the same person. He may not be able to physically hurt you, but think of what he might say.”  
“Well, I’m still going to go. I owe it to Mom, I already told her I would.” Eren’s voice was low, and he looked back up to Levi. “You don’t have to come with me.”  
“Of course I’m going to come with you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibling talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very emotional scenes in this chapter. we meet Grisha.

Grisha stood at the door, talking to Carla outside his son’s room. “What do you think is going on with him?” He crossed his arms, clearly concerned. “I don’t want him messing up with Annie. She’s the best he’s probably going to end up getting with all that anger.”

Carla shrugged, mirroring her husband’s stance. “It’s about to his senior year, mi amor. You’ve put all that stress on him to get scholarships, he’s probably freaking out. You know being stressed makes his anger worse.”

“Maybe we should put him in therapy.” Grisha looked towards the door, and then back to Carla. “Do you think he’s listening?”

She nodded. “He always is. You should go talk to him, Grisha.”

Eren was sitting on his bed, trying to ignore the hole he punched in his wall earlier. Instead, he was texting Levi, tapping at the keyboard while his earbuds blasted music in his ears.

‘ _ You were right, this playlist is pretty good _ .’ Eren tapped out, watching as the ever-familiar three white dots popped up.

‘ _ See? I know my shit, Yeager _ .’ The white dots kept going, and another message from Levi came up. ‘ _ So, wanna tell me the story behind what happened today _ ?’

He rolled his eyes, and began typing out his explanation. ‘ _ My Mom and Annie cornered me trying to get them to tell me what was wrong. Like I can really tell them. I just told them it was bullshit and to leave it, but they didn’t so yeah, hole in my wall. _ ’

‘ _ Damn, your hand alright? _ ’

Eren took a quick picture, showing the one cut knuckle he had. ‘ _ Mostly _ .’

Before he could see Levi’s reply, Eren’s door flew open, and Eren quickly turned his phone screen off. He turned around to see his Dad, and Eren forced a smile. “Hey, Dad.”

Grisha looked at Eren’s wall, seeing the hole in it. “Did you do that?”

“Yes sir, sorry. My anger got the best of me.” Eren was quick to explain, and he sat up. “What do you need?”

“I just want to talk to you, Eren. About what happened today.” Grisha walked over to his son, sitting on the bed next to him as Eren put his phone in his pocket. “Are you alright?”

Eren forced a smile. “I’m always alright, Dad. Just a bit worried about senior year.” He paused for a second. “I guess I’m a little stressed about college.”

“I never meant to stress you out, son. I just want you to do good. Your mother and I, we didn’t get the same privileges you do now. We grew up in poor families and barely managed to scrape together the money to come here, to America. Sometimes I forget you don’t have to work as hard as we did to succeed here.” Grisha looked in Eren’s eyes as he spoke, and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. “I love you, kid.”

“I… I love you too, Dad.”

With that, Grisha hugged his son tightly, and Eren felt hot tears rising in his eyes. Grisha stood up, walking to the door, and looking back at Eren one last time. “...I’m proud of you, Eren.”

Mikasa had been asleep when a few knocks roused her. She was going to turn back around and ignore them, but they came again, slightly stronger this time. “...Mikasa?” It was a small, broken voice, and Mikasa recognized it instantly. She walked to the door, opening it, seeing Eren standing on the other side, his eyes shining with tears. She quickly leaned against the doorframe, looking at him in shock. Eren never cried. Not like this.

“I… I need to talk to you, Mik,” Eren whispered, his voice warbled from the tears. He walked into her room, sitting on her bed, and wiping at his eyes.

“Eren? What’s wrong?” She pushed the door closed, sitting next to him, watching as he rubbed at his face. She gently moved his hand, looking at the boy she had been raised beside since she was eight. “Eren?”

He broke down again, and his forehead was placed in her shoulder, and she could feel how he screwed his face up to cry. “I’m a freak. I’m… I’m not normal.”

She pulled him up, placing her hands on his shoulders. “What’s wrong? You need to tell me. I’m not going to judge you.”

A broken hiccup came from Eren, and he opened his eyes, and the normally bright, vibrant green was dulled and darkened by tears. “I’m gay.” The first time he said it, it was breathless, broken by his raw throat. “I’m gay, Mikasa.” This time was stronger, but still barely above a broken, tear-filled whisper. 

Mikasa watched as more tears started welling in his eyes, and she looked at him for a second, her eyes wide, and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing herself in his lap and feeling the way his chest heaved as he buried his face into the crook of her shoulder. She bunched a hand in his shirt, bringing him closer and closing her eyes. “I love you.” Her voice was quiet, filled with shock, but she brought him even closer. “I don’t care who you fuck. I love  _ you _ . You’re my brother.”

Eren wrapped his own arm around her, broken sobs coming from his throat. “I’m… I’m a freak. I can’t do it, Mikasa, I can’t.”

She pulled the slightest bit away, pulling hair from his face and wiping tears from just under his eyes. “You can. You’re just scared, Eren. Anybody would get scared. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Eren whispered, and Mikasa placed her forehead against his, looking at him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you have to have a brother like this. I’m sorry I can’t be normal. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done and how I’m awful and how Annie doesn’t deserve to deal with this…”

“I don’t care about any of that right now.” Mikasa told him, her voice stern. “Forget about all of that. It doesn’t matter. It just doesn’t. What matters is that you just told me something you’ve been bottling up for years. All that matters right now is  _ you _ , Eren.”

Eren just wrapped his arms around Mikasa again, breaking down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the first person he comes out to is his sister. I’m sure we all saw this choice coming.
> 
> poor eren. someone get the boy a functional family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, weekend was busy! I forgot about it tbh.
> 
> So they finally do something (?) in this chapter.

Eren stood in the store, watching as his mom looked at the measurements of various shirt sizes. “Mami, I don’t need new clothes. Everything fits me.”

Carla rolled her eyes. “Then why do you go shirtless all the time at home? Or how about the fact you have about five pairs of underwear in total?”

“Five for each day of the week, commando on weekends and summer. I don’t see the problem.”

“Mijo, It’s gross. That’s the problem,” Carla answered, throwing the pack of shirts into the shopping cart. “Do you want plaid underwear or plain colors?”

Eren stood there for a second, staring at his mom. “...Plain colors.” A few more words were stuck at the back of his throat. They were alone. He could tell her, he could tell her and up his people who know to three. Instead, he watched as his Dad started walking back, and bit his tongue.

“I really don’t want to have to go to school soon, to be honest. I know it’s senior year but it’s the worst,” Eren whined, speaking into his phone, “All the stress about college.”

“ _ Yeah, I get it. My senior year was tough because I broke up with my high school boyfriend and everybody started calling me a fag. _ ” Levi replied, and then trailed back. “ _ Not saying yours is gonna be like that if you leave Annie. _ ”

Eren perked up, his voice excited. “Did I tell you?”

Levi’s voice came back, cool and collected. “ _ Tell me what? _ ”

“I told Mikasa. About three weeks ago. She was really supportive.” Eren had a prideful grin as he spoke. “It felt nice. Like a weight off my chest.”

He could hear Levi’s smile. “ _ That’s good, man. Wish I could have known but broke my phone and didn’t want to bog Kenny’s down. _ ”

“Hell yeah, it’s good,” Eren said with a grin, “I just gotta hope she doesn’t tell anyone. I don’t think she would, though. I’m glad you got a new phone.”

“ _ You and me both. Hey, do you have anything to do tomorrow? _ ”

“Football practice. It’s mandatory, so if I skip I can’t play all of the games, and you never know when a scout’s there.” Eren’s voice was low, and he lowered it even more. “To be honest, I hate football. Changing in the locker room is hell, and I have to think of my abuela to keep from getting hard.”

Levi laughed, and it sounded like honey. “ _ That’s why I never did sports. I was a theater kid with Isabel. _ ”

“I remember that! People thought you two were dating until you got with what’s his face.”

“ _ Samuel, the kid who kind of looks like Marco. His dick was small. _ ”

Eren snorted. “You probably have a different definition of small than other people, just look at your lip tattoo.” Eren paused a second, and looked up at his ceiling. “Practice would suck. What if something happens and they say shit because I’m not with Annie all the time? I play with her brothers.”

“ _ Kick their asses if they say something about you. You probably could _ .”

He shrugged. “I’m one of the shortest guys on the team. I mean, I’m about 5’10”, but football is dominated by people over six foot. They have height over me.”

Levi scoffed. “ _ Height doesn’t matter if you surprise them and you’re strong enough. Trust me, I had to learn to fight senior year _ .” Eren could hear Levi shifting in bed. “ _ Besides, I bet you’re packing a lot of muscle. _ ”

“I’m a modest man. I don’t think I’ve got too much, but maybe it’s just because I’m me.” Eren rubbed absentmindedly at his stomach, and started talking again. “Wanna see?”

“ _ I’m always down for some abs. _ ”

Eren was quick to pull his shirt off and chuck it across the room, and even quicker to take the picture on Snapchat and send it Levi’s way. He also took care to grab his earbuds, turning them on and letting them connect before switching the call audio to that. He could then hear Levi’s muffled voice, clearly looking at the picture. “ _ Holy shit _ .”

“What’s the verdict, Vi?”

“ _ That you’re hot. You should have had your realization a few years earlier, would’ve snatched you up quick. _ ” Eren felt his blood pounding, and Levi said something else. “ _ Even Samuel wasn’t that ripped. _ ”

He made a snorting scoff. “I can guarantee you I’m better than Samuel in every way, he was fucking annoying.”

Levi sat there for a second, and replied. “ _ Depends, he was pretty good at sex. Even though his dick was small, he was a switch, so I didn’t always have to deal with being on bottom _ .” He heard something rustling, and then Levi’s voice. “ _ What about you? Top or bottom? _ ”

Eren took a second to think. “...Top. Even when I fantasize, I’m always on top.” Levi made a thoughtful hum at that, and Eren’s eyebrows knitted together. “What?”

“ _ Nothing. What kind of top are you? _ ”

“What do you mean?”

“ _ Are you rough?” _

_ _ That was the game Levi was playing. Luckily for him, Eren was into it. “Yeah. Very rough.” He placed his hand just under the waistband of his sweats, and he started talking again. “Whenever I think about doing things, my bottom’s always begging. Callin’ me sir.”

Levi was silent for a second, but his reply made a shiver run down Eren’s spine. “ _ What else do you think about, sir? _ ”

“A, uh… a lot of things.”

“ _ You wanna do this? Because if you do, I’m kinkier than you think. Everything short of piss, blood, shit, and puke goes. And call me whatever you want _ .” He didn’t hear a reply, and asked again. “ _ Eren? You okay? _ ”

Eren’s voice was low and husky when he replied. “I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk.” He already had a hand on his dick, stroking absentmindedly. “Gonna be feeling me for a week.”

He could almost hear the cheshire grin on Levi’s face as he replied. “ _ Just gonna fuck me? _ ” At the end of the sentence, Levi’s breath hitched.

“No,” Eren whispered, “Gotta beg for it first. I’ll…” He took a second, taking a deep breath and getting his heart rate under control. “I’ll blow you first.”

“ _ I’ll hold you to that. _ ” Levi’s voice was husky, and Eren could tell exactly what he was doing, as if the faint sound of something wet moving wasn’t enough of a tell. “ _ Wanna tell me how you’d fuck me, Yeager? _ ”

Eren scoffed. “If you stop being a little shit.” He wasn’t going to make it to the end of this. This was too much for his deprived brain.

“ _ Yes sir _ .”

A muffled groan came from Eren, and he could almost hear the grin on Levi’s face. “I think I’d go just basic missionary. I’d get close, though. I like being scratched up.” That much was true. It was one of the few times he could keep it up with Annie when she scratched the hell out of him. “Jerk you off while I fuck.”

He could hear a low, deep moan from Levi’s throat. “ _ What if I cum? _ ”

“I’m gonna keep going until I get what I want.” Levi was vocal, Eren noticed. “What are you doing, Vi?”

“ _ Jackin’ off. Riding a dildo, too. _ ” Levi was panting, and Eren felt like he was close. “ _ You’re good at this. _ ”

Eren kept at stroking himself, with no rhythm or anything behind it, just sheer desperation. “Done it before, just not with a guy.” He adjusted himself, shifting slightly upwards on his bed. “I’m gonna cum in you. Make you sit there so I can watch it leak out, maybe I’ll have a taste.”

“ _ Oh, shit… Eren… _ ” Something about listening to Levi say his name sent him to the very edge.

“I’m gonna cum,” Eren warned, his voice breathless and panting. “Levi, I’m gonna cum.”

Levi’s voice rose in pitch, with a moan being strangled out by the silence of pure bliss. “ _ Yeah… yeah, fuck… _ ” He heard Levi’s voice falter, and then groans. Eren started stroking faster, unable to even slightly focus on a rhythm.

“Joder, Joder! Levi, joder… fuck! Oh, god, fuck…” His voice trailed off as cum painted his stomach, even up to his chest, and he let out a breathless laugh as he felt it start to cool. “Shit, man.”

“ _ I think… I think I need to sleep. _ ” Levi whispered, his voice shaky. “ _ Fuck, Eren. You didn’t tell me you’d be good at this. _ ”

Eren just laid there, his head back against his headboard. “I didn’t know that jerking off could be that good.” He could hear as Levi shifted off his bed, and Eren smiled. “I’m really tired now.”

“ _ You and me both. I’m gonna head to sleep once I get cleaned up, so… can I hang up so I can clean the lube off my ass? _ ”

“Yeah. Night, dude.” Dude? He felt like banging his head against the wall. Dude is something acceptable to call a friend, not someone he just had phone sex with.

“ _ Night _ .” He heard Levi’s phone click off, and Eren stood up, taking care to not stain his sweats with cum, and picked up his discarded shirt. He just wiped the cum off, before throwing the shirt in his hamper, and flopping on his bed, trying to forget the fact he just cheated on his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Eren, you awkward little shit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip

At seven in the morning, a tired Grisha walked down the stairs, trying to figure out who in the hell would be knocking that early over summer vacation. The only explanation in his mind was that it had to be Jehovah’s Witnesses or something of that persuasion. He opened the door, and before even looking at the person on the other side, began talking. “I’m sorry but we’re not...” He looked down, and realized he was face to face with an angsty teenager. “...interested. Who are you, son?”

“A friend of Eren’s,” Levi answered, crossing his arms, “I’m taking him to football practice.”

Grisha blinked, staring at the boy on his porch. “Are you related to Kenny Ackerman?”

Levi nodded. “That’s my Uncle. I’m Levi, the kid he raised.” Levi adjusted his stance, raising an eyebrow. “Should I just wait out here, or…”

“Uhm, no. No, come in.” Grisha stepped aside, allowing Eren’s apparent friend to walk in. The first thing he noticed was the way the kid dressed, looking like a wild delinquent. Piercings, even a tongue one, with a tattoo curled around his bicep. His jeans were too tight for Grisha to think they could be comfortable, and he noticed the painted nails as Levi took out his phone. “I’ll go get Eren, he should be ready soon.”

Eren managed to throw his door open at the first knock, looking at his Dad. "I'm dressed, I won't be late-"

"Your…  friend is here to pick you up. Luke? Lee?" Grisha's disapproving tone was evident. "I didn't know you were friends with… that type."

Levi . "What do you mean by that type?” Eren made sure to pull his shirt fully down, and scratched at his back. “He’s related to Mik-”

“You know what I mean, Eren. You’re not stupid.” Grisha pinched at the bridge of his nose, and then looked at his son. “I don’t care who you hang out with when you and Mikasa go places. I just don’t want those types of people in my house.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Asians? Because I hate to say it Dad, but…”

“Just go and get that homosexual out of my house, Eren. You can be friends with whoever you like but I don’t want  those in my house.” Grisha's voice was low, barely above a harsh whisper, but it felt like he might as well have yelled it in Eren's ear.

Eren’s eyes widened, and he nodded slowly. “Yes sir.” He was careful as he grabbed his bag, shoving past Grisha and stomping down the stairs. Grisha watched his son, before taking a quick peek into Eren’s room, and closing the door. 

“How’d you find out where I live?” Eren was walking to Levi’s car, noting he drove a relatively nice car.

Levi looked at him, raising an eyebrow and opening the driver’s door. “I texted Mikasa and asked.” He slid into the seat, watching as Eren did the same thing. “Your dad has a massive stick up his ass.”

Eren scoffed, putting his bag in the floorboard. “That’s one way to say it.” He put on his seatbelt, watching as Levi did the same. “A Mercedes?”

“Kenny bought it for me,” Levi answered, sliding on his sunglasses and putting the keys in the ignition. “Want some food? I’m going to Chick-Fil-A.” He watched as Eren started getting his wallet out, and looked up at him. “Put your wallet up, I’ll pay.”

Levi started backing out of the driveway, his hand on the back of Eren’s seat, looking back carefully. Eren could feel something stirring, but he didn’t have time for this before football practice. “You sure? I eat a lot.”

“Place your order and I’ll tell you how much to pay me back, alright, Yeager?” Levi’s eyes were on the road ahead of them as he spoke, and he picked up his phone and tossed it to Eren. “Go on my spotify and play my favorites, will you? It’s bluetooth.”

“Password?”

Eren watched as Levi rubbed at his brow. “Shit, uh… three-seven-three-six.” Levi kept his eyes steadily on the road, ignoring the sound of Eren tapping on the keys of his phone. “Any texts?”

“Isabel. She says something wildly inappropriate about Farlan… that they did on your bed.” Eren pressed the home button, leaving the notification alone for Levi to deal with later, and tapping on spotify. He quickly found Levi’s favorites, and a few bands on the preview caught his eye. “My Chemical Romance? Can I-”

Levi turned to look at him. “Play the fucking music.” As he said that, a song flared up on his radio, and he reached for the volume knob, cranking it up.

“Does it have to be so loud?”

As if to spite him, Levi turned it further. “Yeah!” He had to shout to be heard over the song playing, but Eren just placed his elbow against the window, smiling and covering it with his hand. “Having fun yet?” His voice was loud, and Eren shook his head, trying to suppress a laugh.

As they pulled into the near empty Chick-Fil-A, Levi started turning down the music, and Eren blinked. “Really? They got a fifty on a health inspection once.”

“I live my life on the edge,” Levi answered, and then, more honestly, “If I went to the other one it would be another ten miles. I don’t feel like driving that.” He pulled into the drive-thru, right up to the speaker.

“ Welcome to Chick-Fil-A! What can I get for you today? ” The voice flared to life, and Levi adjusted himself in his seat, leaning closer.

“Yeah, can I get a four-count chicken mini and two orders of hashbrowns? And some honey and polynesian sauce?” Levi sat in thought for a second, and added on. “And a large coke.”

The speaker flared back. “ Of course, sir. Will that be all? ”

Levi hit Eren in the shoulder, and Eren leaned forward. “Um, three chicken biscuits with two four-count chicken minis and four hashbrown orders. And a large Dr. Pepper.”

As the price was read out, Levi turned around to Eren, looking at him in horror. “That much fucking food? Don’t you have football practice soon? You’re gonna puke on the field.”

“Need to carb-load. How much do I owe you?” Eren was already reaching for his wallet, and Levi shook his head. “Let me pay for my own food, this isn’t a date. Is it?”

Levi shrugged as he pulled around, pulling out his debit card. “Nah. Besides, you’ve got that girlfriend and all. And you’re ‘not gay’, remember?” He didn’t get a wisecrack from Eren, and his face fell. “I’m just messing around, Eren.”

“I know,” Eren still had a smile on his face. “And Annie can suck my dick.” He watched as Levi pulled a face, and Eren quickly corrected himself. “Not actually. Like, figuratively and shit. What’s it called, a meta…”

“A metaphor,” Levi said as he handed his debit card to the guy, watching as it was swiped and then as the receipt was printed out. The man at the register quickly ripped the receipt and handed it, along with the card, back to Levi. “Thanks.” As he pulled up to the window, Levi looked at Eren. “Do you really not know what a metaphor is?”

“I forgot the word. I don’t pay much attention in classes.” Eren shifted, and pulled out his phone. “Don’t have to when Coach Smith makes your grades go up randomly.”

Levi turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “Erwin Smith?”

“Uh… yeah. How’d you know?”

“Because about a month and a half ago I had his dick up my ass. Fuckin’ figures he’d be your coach.” Levi was agitated. Now, he couldn’t go to Eren’s games without having to see Erwin’s dumbass. “Thank you.” He took the drinks, nodding as the worker informed him which one was which. He handed Eren his, and then put his own in the cupholder. The bags got shoved through next, and those got situated in Eren’s lap. “Time to take you to practice. We’ll get there early so we can eat on the bleachers.”

“It’s Yeager!” Was the first thing Levi heard as Eren climbed out of the car, putting his arm in the air. He heard the tired, annoying laughs of football players, most of whom were presumably high out of their minds.

Levi could almost see the transformation of Eren from the person he knew to dumb, football jock. “Kirstein, where’s my motherfuckin’ money?”

“You get it when I get a turn on Annie!!” And then, from the same voice. “Ow! Fuck, man!”

Eren laughed, and then motioned for Levi to get out of the car with him. “Is Smith here yet?”

“Just us, bring that food over.”

“Nah, man this is all mine. My sister’s cousin paid for it and everything. Come on, Vi. Let’s eat.”

Levi barely recognized anyone on the team. He listened as Eren said names, but they didn’t have any meaning. He couldn’t tell which one was Connie and which one was Jean, he assumed the blond was Reiner, but the other one he couldn’t remember, but he reminded him of a giraffe, too long for his own good.

“Didn’t you graduate last year?” Jean asked, and Levi nodded, putting some honey on his chicken mini. “You hung out with Isabella or whatever?”

“Isabel,” Levi corrected, before taking a bite of his food. “And Farlan.”

Jean grinned. “Isabel. Yeah, she’s hot as hell. What’s she up to now? She dropped out.”

“Getting her GED and working.” Levi was clearly disgusted, and Jean reacted. Connie spoke up next.

“What, you’re trying to say you didn’t fuck that? She was all over you!”

Eren cast a pointed glare, unable to say much through the chicken biscuit he was currently stuffing in his face. Connie, a man of reading the room, nodded and turned around to talk to Reiner. Jean, however, was not like Connie. He looked at Levi, and before he could continue, they heard the sound of Erwin’s voice.

“Finish eating and get on the field! Warm-ups, let’s go!” And then the bleachers shaking, as the various teenage boys turned around and yelled some variation of Coach. “Yeager, either shove it all down your throat or save it! Get a move on, boys- Levi?”

Levi turned around, his hashbrown box in hand. “Hi…”

Erwin leaned against the fence, looking Levi up and down. “You gonna stay here the whole time?”

“I’m… I’m Eren’s ride, so yeah,” Levi answered, sitting on the front bleacher. “I didn’t know you were his coach. Wouldn’t have fuckin’ come here if I did.”

He watched as Erwin’s face contorted. “Did you really mean it?” Levi didn’t answer as he leaned down to light a cigarette hanging between his lips, and Erwin kicked his feet a bit. “Levi, I know you heard me.”

Levi inhaled deeply, and looked up at Erwin. “You want to fuck in the locker room or not?” Smoke curled out of his mouth and nose as he spoke, ignoring the way Eren, who was closest to the fence, turned around in near shock. He cast a small smile in Eren’s direction, and stood up, walking in the direction of the locker room.

“Can I talk to you?” Annie grabbed Eren’s wrist, keeping him from getting into Levi’s car. “In private.”

Eren raised an eyebrow, looking at her. “Why? Last time we talked, my mom beat my ass with a chancla after you left.” Eren went to reach for the car door, and he heard her say something. “What?”

Annie looked at him, desperate. “Please, Eren. Behind the locker room.”

“What’s going on with you?” Annie’s voice was concerned as she leaned down to look into Eren’s eyes, trying to get him to look at her instead of the ground. “Eren, talk to me!”

Eren rubbed at his neck, and looked at her. “Nothing is going on with me. I just want to graduate. I’m focusing entirely on that.”

Annie scoffed. “Yeah, and neglecting me.”

“I’m sorry that getting out of high school and going to a good college is a bit more important to me right now than my relationship. There is no guarantee that this is going to last forever,” Eren whispered, “But the college I get to determines my god damn future for however long I’m alive.”

He watched as she stood there, crossing her arms. “Give me your phone.”

“What?” Eren seemed offended at the very idea. “The fuck do you want my phone for, Annie?”

“To see who the other bitch is!” Annie’s voice was loud and carried, and Eren watched as some of the guys turned in their direction. He placed his hand over her mouth, and the other on the back of her hand, shushing her.

“There is no other bitch,” Eren whispered, trying to get the attention off of them. “There is nothing going on with me. You’re just being paranoid.”

He let her go, and she stumbled back, fixing her hair quickly. “Then are you gay or something?”

“I am not… I am not a  faggot .” The silence between them was deafening, and even the world seemed to still. He ignored the low groans coming from inside the locker room, and instead took a step towards Annie, looking her in the eyes. “I am not  gay .”

“Then fucking prove it!” Annie shoved Eren back, rage blinding her. “I am motherfucking tired of being second to a goddamn piece of paper! If you’re not gay, if there’s no other bitch, just fucking end it, Eren Yeager!”

Eren stared at her, and then grabbed the sides of her face, forcing himself to kiss her. It shut her up as she stilled into the kiss. He pulled away, looking at her. “Come to my house tomorrow. I’ll prove it to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to tell at me/eren in the comments for the dumb shit he does.
> 
> also have fun guessing Levi's phone password. It's obvious but it shows something about our little hardass.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys want more Kenny wisdom? No? Deal with it.
> 
> AKA some of levi's perspective on this.

Annie stood on Eren’s front porch, the warm July air hitting every bit of skin she had available. She wouldn’t normally dress like this, but Eren promised her a special occasion. She smiled as she heard footsteps, and then the door opened to reveal a well-dressed Grisha Yeager.

“Hey, Mr. Yeager. Eren told you I was coming over, right?”

Grisha eyed her, and nodded. “Are you sure we can leave you two alone?” He was clearly worried, and Annie nodded quickly.

“Yes sir. This is just all I had clean, short of having to wear my brothers’ clothes.” Annie was honest, he figured. “That would’ve been worse, considering how they wear nothing but wife beaters and gym shorts.”

The eldest Yeager nodded again, and side stepped to let Annie walk in. “You two  _ please _ behave, alright? Carla and I don’t want to have to come home just because of teenagers being stupid.”

Eren spoke up from the living room. “We get it, Dad! Just gonna watch a movie with Mik and then go hang out.”

With that, Grisha walked outside, and Annie in. Annie watched as Carla grabbed her purse, walking past the couch and grabbing Eren to press a kiss to his forehead, and then running out after her husband. The door closed, and Annie leaned over the couch, taking special care to put her chest right next to Eren’s face.

“So, you remember what you promised?” Her voice had a teasing lilt to it, and Eren could feel his throat tighten and his heart skip a beat out of sheer panic.

He turned around, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes on his face. “How could I forget?” He made a careful point to ignore her breasts, he couldn’t lose his nerve. He stood up from the couch, walking around and grabbing her wrist, pulling her up the stairs, towards his room.

“So, what are you gonna do, Yeager?” Annie’s voice was husky, and if Eren had been straight, it would have driven him wild. Unfortunately, he wasn’t. He instead bit his tongue, looking at her up and down. How was he going to do this? He should’ve just come clean.

Eren placed a hand on her thigh, spreading her legs enough for him to situate himself between them and pulled her on his lap. “It’s ‘sir’ tonight.”

Annie looked at him, placing her hands on his shoulders and raising her eyebrows. “That’s new.” A small smile spread across her face. “I think I like it, though. What caused that, huh?”

He shrugged, looking slightly up to meet her eyes. “Saw it in porn. Thought it might be nice.”

She smiled wider. “Well, whatever you want, sir.”

That, that he could deal with. Her voice was still too high, but it was enough for Eren to pretend it was a slightly feminine man. He placed his hands on her hips, and, almost experimentally, pressed her against his crotch and rolled his hips. Even through clothes, the action felt good. It would always feel good, no matter what sex he did it with, because it was just friction. “You’re going to be feeling me for a week.”

“Big words.”

“Stop being a brat,” Eren hissed, rolling his hips up sharply, listening to the shocked gasp. He could almost hear it coming from someone else’s throat. He had heard it, when he arguing with Annie. He’d rather be the cause of Levi’s broken, hazy gasps, but for now, he would have to practice. “Or I’m gonna make you regret it.”

She put her forehead against Eren’s, looking into his eyes. “I like this new Eren.”

He grinned. “Get used to it.” In his mind, he had a certain Ackerman on his lap, and that’s what he thought of when he slipped his hand in the back of Annie’s shorts, kneading on her ass. She grinned, moving up and grinding on Eren.

“Kenny.” Levi put his phone down, looking at his uncle. The elder Ackerman paused, still holding the subway sub in his hand as he looked at Levi. “I need advice.”

Kenny finished chewing, and put the sandwich back on his plate. “You need more than two cinderblocks to effectively hide a body in a lake, kiddo.”

Levi pinched at the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes. “Not that kind of advice.” He reached for his drink, grabbing the cup by its top, the straw poking out between his fingers. “How many bodies have you put at the bottom of a lake to need to know that?”

“ _ That _ , is on a need-to-know basis, and you are not on the list of people who need to know.” Kenny placed his arm on the table, mirroring his nephew’s stance. “Jokes aside, what advice do you need? I’m sure I’ve got it.”

He watched as Levi took a sip of his drink, and put the cup back down. “I like a boy. I really like him.”

“Wow, I am absolutely shocked, kid. I never took you for the type, I thought the lip tattoo got you all the girls,” Kenny teased, “Tell me about said boy.”

“Well, he’s having trouble coming to terms with being gay. And I thought I could help him but now I think I like him. A lot. And he kissed me. And I saw Erwin again... but he has a girlfriend still, because he’s scared to come out, because his dad hates gays.”

Kenny nodded wisely. “The only solution is to put the dad and maybe even the girlfriend in the bottom of a lake and run off with your beau... Wait, you saw Erwin again?”

“I thought you said no more jokes.” Levi looked away, and then took another sip of his drink. "Erwin doesn't matter in this conversation. That's a different conversation entirely that you don't want to hear about."

“I... see. And what made you think that was a joke?” Kenny’s eyes betrayed his honesty, and he sighed. “Levi, people with that kind of hatred don’t just get over it. Even if it’s their son, or even their daughter. They stew on it. They don’t see being gay as normal, they think their kid is doing it to rebel or they need to fix them.”

Levi messed with a piece of lettuce on his plate. “How do you know he won’t change?”

“Because Grisha Yeager is a stubborn asshole,” Kenny answered, looking at Levi’s shock. “I’m not stupid. Eren’s been coming around a lot, and I can hear you and Isabel talking when she’s over here. I know you want to believe people change, but they don’t.”

“You changed. When Mom left.” Levi was looking at him, daring him to challenge him. “You dropped just about everything you did when she left me with you.”

Kenny nodded. “I did. But it wasn’t instant. I still slung drugs, I still did all my old shit, for a long time. It wasn’t until your case worker said you’d have to go into foster care that I decided to clean my act up. Man, I had heroin in the house until you were thirteen. See what I mean, kid? People don’t change. When they do, it takes years. Grisha isn't going to magically come around about hating gay people just because his son likes dick. If he does, it'll take time. Time is something Grisha doesn't have a lot of.”

Levi looked at his Uncle, and nodded, grabbing his sandwich and taking a bite.

“Fuck!” Annie was on her stomach, ass in the air for Eren’s ease of access. He had a hand rested between her shoulder blades, holding her down as he fucked her. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe he was actually able to do this. He didn’t have to look at her, and her skin was the right kind of pale for purposes of his imagination. He wondered if Levi had a tattoo somewhere on his back. “Eren!”

Her voice was too high-pitched. It snapped him out of his haze and he looked down, realizing what the hell he was actually doing. A sick feeling rose in his throat, and panic gripped him. He tried to keep going, and then he quickly pulled out, pulling his pants up and making a beeline for the bathroom. Annie barely had time to figure out what happened before he started retching. She swore to herself, before grabbing a random pair of gym shorts and putting them on, following him into the bathroom to see him kneeled over the toilet, his face painfully pale. “Are you okay?” She quickly walked to his side, pulling his hair back. “Eren?”

Eren took a deep breath, and put his cheek on the cold porcelain of the toilet seat. “I’m fine. I think I caught a stomach bug or something.” He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the real reason. “I’m going to lay down.” He stood up shakily, and Annie quickly steadied him. “Thanks.”

With that, he hobbled towards the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, eren, your case of gay isn't going away.
> 
> also, some about kenny and levi's family dynamic. while levi doesn't call kenny dad or anything of the sort, he's the only parental figure that levi really remembers, only having vague memories of his mom, and that one time she crashed his Christmas when he was nine, but that doesn't matter much. so you'll be seeing a lot of kenny. the way he and grisha know each other is 'small town'.
> 
> they went to college together. grisha recognizes levi from a few facebook posts, kenny was a close friend of grisha's until eren was born. then grisha decided he had better things to do than coke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys will like this one.

Eren grabbed his phone, wiping at his face and trying to ignore the shitshow that just happened. Annie left shortly after, saying she didn’t want to get sick, but he had to hope she didn’t have any idea of what it really was. He pulled up his conversation with Levi, and carefully typed out a text.

‘ _ I can’t do it. _ ’

The reply was fast as always. He was starting to think Levi didn’t do anything other than text. ‘ _ Can’t do what? _ ’

He wiped at his face. ‘ _ It’s embarrassing. You’ll think I’m a loser. _ ’

‘ _ I already think you’re a loser. What happened? _ ’

He was already dreading the reaction as he typed out his response. ‘ _ You know how sometimes, when you get really nervous your stomach gets upset. _ ’

‘ _ Yeah. Dude, you’re being really cryptic. _ ’

Eren didn’t want to look as he typed. ‘ _ Okay, so. Long story short I fucked Annie, didn’t finish, and puked because I fucked a girl.’ _

Levi’s response came quickly. ‘ _ Wowww… that’s… certainly a story. _ ’

‘ _ See what I mean? I think I’ve finally come to the realization that I can’t be with a girl. _ ’ Eren felt like crawling into a hole and dying. ‘ _ So now I have to figure out how to deal with this. _ ’

The reply came back. ‘ _ Come over to my place this weekend then. School starts soon, yeah? August second? _ ’

“Aww, is your boyfriend coming over?” Isabel leaned over Levi, a small grin on her face. “Is that why I have to go home?”

Levi scoffed, putting his phone in his pocket. “No, it’s because you’re fucking annoying." He crossed his arms. "And he's not my boyfriend."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Could've fooled me. You're all over him! What happened to taking a break after Erwin?"

"I did take a break after Erwin."

"A few weeks doesn't count! And you were talking about him being cute the day you got home from leaving Erwin. And then you had relations." Isabel patted her best friend's head, smoothing some stray hairs. "Just admit you like him and I'll leave you alone."

"Am I Bill Clinton now? I got my dick sucked, that's hardly relations." He turned around, and lightly tapped her cheek. "And I'll say something over my dead body, Magnolia. I'll put you in a coffin before I say anything."

She blinked, and then smiled. "You're blushing!"

"Because I'm being accused of liking someone. Even if I did anything with him, it'd be strictly dick appointments." Levi turned back around, picking up the remote and flipping through Netflix. "Now scram so your mom doesn't think we kidnapped you."

"Like she'd care. Tell me how it goes, you angry midget." With that, Isabel turned and walked to the door, a large smile on her face. Levi slumped down, covering his face with a hand, trying to ignore the fact that he was red as a tomato. Maybe Isabel had a point.

Eren stood outside Levi’s front door, trying to decide if he should knock. He had never really felt this nervous, or even excited, about anything, much less going over to someone’s house. Is that what people meant when they talked about getting butterflies in their stomach? He rocked on his heels for a second, and then decided to bite the bullet and knock. He heard shuffling, and then the door flung open, revealing a tired looking Kenny, who had a small grin on his face.

“This why you wanted me out, kid?” Kenny turned to face inside the house, and Eren could hear Levi fumble around on the couch.

“You were supposed to be leaving!” Levi walked over to the two, pushing Kenny out of the door and throwing his keys to him. “There you go! Get, goodbye, love you!”

Kenny laughed, looking at his nephew. “You behave, shithead. I’ll be back tonight.”

Levi’s face was the slightest bit red when he talked again. “Get!” With that, he fully pushed Kenny out, before pulling Eren in. He then slammed the door, taking a second to breathe. He was fine. Everything was fine. It was just him and Eren now. “So…”

Eren slowly set his bag on the floor, raising an eyebrow at Levi. “So?” He had a small, awkward smile on his face as he spoke. His heart was in his throat, beating so hard he could feel it in his ears. “What are we going to do?”

“Uh… what do you want to do?” Levi couldn’t think straight. Normally, when he had been alone with Eren, he had some reason to fall back on to protect himself from the awkward thoughts that tried to invade his brain.

He shrugged, plopping down on the couch. “Watch a movie? Talk about life?” He adjusted his stance. “Actually, how about we just forget about life and watch a movie?”

“You just want to forget about your life,” Levi supplied, leaning over the back of the couch. “If you don’t have to think about it, it’s not true, right?”

Eren tapped his foot, and, to Levi’s surprise, nodded. “You probably know all about that, right?” Eren’s voice was low, barely a whisper. “It’s why I’m still with Annie. My Dad just thinks I make friends with the wrong people… he doesn’t think that I’m… that I’m gay.”

“You’re not happy about being with Annie still, are you?”

A sad chuckle came from Eren’s throat. “I’m not happy about a lot of things.” He shook his head. “A lot of them are stupid.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Which ones are stupid?”

“Getting upset every time I see an engagement ring. Annie’s been bugging me about it because we’ve been together for three years. I say it’s stupid to get engaged in high school, she says it’s not because we’ll always be together.” Eren took a small breath before continuing. “Seeing you with Erwin. Hearing it when Annie was talking to me,” He continued, “The idea of somebody else touching you. Even at all… it makes me mad. Like really, punch another hole in the wall, type mad.”

He moved closer to Eren, his legs crossed on the couch. “Why? Why get so mad when we’re not dating? As far as I know, you have no plans to ever get with me.”

Eren knitted his eyebrows together, looking up at Levi. “What makes you think that?”

“Your dad. The fact you’re still with Annie. I mean, what if you being gay is just some phase...”

“My first cartoon crush was Zuko. From Avatar. I was seven.” Eren’s voice was so, so low and soft. It was a stark contrast to what he had been at football practice. “And here I am, ten years later, with an actual crush on an actual boy.”

Levi could feel his heart in his throat as he responded. “Which boy, then?”

“Some asian kid. I don’t think you know him,” Eren started, a small smile on his face, “He lives with his uncle and he’s a total punk ass. He likes to have his nails painted and wear crop tops because it pisses people off. And he doesn’t know how to be gentle when he talks. He comes across as rude a lot.”

“Sounds like a douchebag.”

“He can be. But he’s a real softie on the inside, once you get to know him. He’s hot though. Perfect teeth, nice hair, a sharp jaw, not to mention just the right kind of skinny.” Eren moved closer to Levi, though Levi wasn’t sure it was on purpose. “And he’s not a girl.”

Levi snorted. “Alright, smartass. Say it then.”

Eren’s face was slightly red, and he didn’t look Levi in the eyes for a good few seconds. “I like you.”

The words were expected. Actually hearing Eren say it was not. Hearing him say it was very, very not expected. “You… you just think that because I’m the only gay guy you know.”

“You know there’s more than a few at the school. I could go for one of them.” Eren rubbed at his arm, still refusing to look at Levi. “But I don’t want to. If I’m going to get with a guy, it’s going to be you.”

Now it was Levi’s turn to suddenly become very interested in the floor. “You just want to fuck me. I’m not stupid.”

“I mean, that’s a little part of it but I don’t just want to fuck you.” Eren was gaining confidence as he spoke, slowly turning to stare at Levi. “I want to watch dumb movies, and hold hands… and kiss you…”

Despite himself, Levi laughed the slightest bit. “You don’t mean that.” He turned to look to Eren, expecting the other to admit, but Eren shook his head slowly. “...Your taste in men sucks ass if you want to get with me.”

“To be fair, I suck in general,” Eren responded, “I keep dragging Annie along, lying to her face, I’m hiding almost everything about myself from my entire family.” Eren quickly changed the topic. “Look, the point is, I like you a lot. Even if my Dad would kill me if he found out I’m here, alone, with you. Even if we’d have to hide it until I could move out. It’s okay if you don’t like me-”

“I like you, too. A whole lot.” Levi was quick to say it, and then decided this was very awkward and wasn’t something he was used to.

Eren’s eyes were wide, and he took a deep breath. “Alright. I, uh… I wasn’t expecting that.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, closing his eyes. Levi stared at him, deciding it was cute. That Eren in general was cute. “So, uh, what now?”

Levi moved forward a bit, and he was basically in Eren’s lap. “Do you want to date? I know you still have Annie, but-”

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, there’s still like 18 chapters left. You guys know shit is gonna go down, right? But for the meantime, let’s just sit here and smile because the boys got together.
> 
> Also, confirmation about what Erwin and Levi did in the locker room. Levi is a thot, to put it mildly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late, I finished writing this chapter at 3 am and then I slept until 4pm.
> 
> Anyway, the continuation.

The two stared at each other for a  _ long _ time. It was Levi who spoke first, breaking a full two minutes of silence with a single, hesitant question.

“Are we like, boyfriends… or just people who go on dates, or what?” Judging on Eren’s reaction to the question, he hadn’t put much thought into that.

Eren’s answer was slow, like he was struggling to say the words. “Boyfriends. I want to be boyfriends.”

Levi nodded, ignoring the blood rushing to his face. “Yeah?”

A solid nod. “Yeah.” Eren’s face seemed to be filled with relief as he sat back, a small, nervous smile across his face. “So we’re, uh… boyfriends now?” A small laugh accompanied the end of Eren’s questions, and it was the best thing Levi had heard in a long time.

“Seems like it,” Levi answered, mirroring Eren’s smile. “So, now that that’s out of the way… want to get some food, boyfriend?”

As they pulled in to the sketchy chinese buffet, Eren wore a small smile on his face. “You know, I got food poisoning here once.”

“You’ve got a weak stomach, then,” Levi answered, switching off the ignition and opening his car door. “Everyone knows sketchy chinese buffets are the best. Those who can’t handle it just succumb to natural selection.”

“I’m above natural selection.” Eren opened his door, slinking out of the passenger seat of Levi’s car. “Too hot to die.”

Levi rolled his eyes, locking the car doors. “Yeah, right.”

Eren cast a glance in Levi’s direction as they walked in the doors. “What, you don’t think I’m hot? I’m offended.”

“You’re hot alright, but don’t you watch any kind of movie? The hot one always dies first. No such thing as being too hot to die.” Levi held the door open for his boyfriend, not wanting Eren to recognize his ulterior motives for walking behind him. “Common sense, Eren.”

The pair quickly walked up to the desk, with Levi smiling at the woman sitting there. “Hey, buffet for here? Two people.”

The woman smiled, before nodding quickly and escorting them to a table. “Plates will be out soon. What can I get you to drink?”

“Holy shit!” Jean strung out the ‘holy’, sounding as if his parents were cousins for a split second. Eren felt like crawling in a hole and dying as he turned to look. “Is that Eren Yeager?”

Levi scoffed, standing up from the table. “I’m going out for a smoke.” The last thing he wanted to deal with was Jean. He started walking towards the door, pulling his pack of cigarettes out and already hitting the carton against his hand.

Eren was quick to put on his stereotypical smile. “The one and only. What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like? I’m hungry, dude.” Jean walked over to the table, putting a hand on it. “Say, alright, I know you’re friends with Gayvaille-”

“His name is Levi.” Eren’s response came out angry, far angrier than he had meant it to be.

Jean blinked, and then shook his head. “Yeah, whatever. Listen, does he still hang out with Isabel? Because if he does, I need you to get me Isabel’s number.”

“She’s dating somebody. You know that, right?”

He laughed, a sickening grin on his face. “So are you, but that doesn’t stop you from going around with your buttbuddy.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Eren hissed, “You’re not as funny as you think you are.” He stood up, placing his own hand on the table. Jean blinked in shock, staring into Eren’s eyes, noting the way that Eren was puffing his chest out.

“Struck a nerve, huh?” Jean’s shocked expression slowly turned into a smug grin, and Eren felt his stomach drop. “You know, I was just fucking around, but now I’m starting to think there might actually be something going on.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. He’s just my friend, but you don’t get to say shit like that.” With that, Eren sat back down, sulking in his seat. “Besides, you act like we don’t know that you and Marco fuck.”

Now, it was Jean’s turn to be angry. “I’m not fuckin’ gay. You can ask your girlfriend for proof of that!”

“What are you talking about?” In truth, Eren wasn’t angry. He was more curious than anything, and he saw regret sink into Jean’s face. “What?”

“Forget it. I didn’t say anything.”

Eren knitted his eyebrows together, and grabbed Jean’s wrist. “Hey, horseface.” He couldn’t help but let a sordid grin spread across his face as he continued talking, looking up at Jean. “When was it?”

Jean raised an eyebrow. “Fuck are you talking about? She’s your girl, and you’re my best friend, I wouldn’t…” When he realized he had already backed himself into a corner, he looked down at Eren. “You should be mad at me! Go ahead, tell me how much of a piece of shit I am. She was so upset over you, and I took advantage of it! Tell me you’re mad!”

“See, I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Eren whispered, “I don’t fucking care. Let me guess. She texted you crying, right? Sobbing and pitching a fit because she’s convinced I got with someone else behind her back. And it was probably so long ago, you feel so bad about it. That’s why you stopped talking to her, right?”

“How can you not care?”

Eren met his confused expression, and answered, taking careful care to make sure Jean would understand his words. “Because she’s right. I found another bitch.” Eren stood up once more, pulling his wallet out and throwing a five on the table. He didn’t pay attention to Jean calling his name after him, and he pushed out the door, taking a confused Levi by surprise.

“You done already?” Levi quickly pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, even though it was little more than a butt, and put it out on the brick wall, before throwing it in the nearby trash can. “Thought you’d talk to Jean for a little while longer.”

“No thanks. I put the tip on the table.” Eren leaned against the wall, grinning at Levi as he spoke. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?”

Levi watched as Eren messed around with a rubix cube, getting more and more frustrated as he failed to solve it. “I’m gonna peel off the stickers if I don’t manage to get this shit,” He huffed, putting it down on the floor, “You ever solve this?”

“Yeah. It’s not hard,” Levi answered, leaning over the edge of his bed to pick up the cube. Eren watched, impressed as Levi expertly flipped the pieces, and over the course of the next thirty seconds, matched the colors. He presented the newly solved cube to Eren. “See?”

“How did you do that?” Eren’s eyes were wide, kind of like a kid seeing something that really interested them.

He looked on as Eren flipped at the cube again, trying to recreate Levi’s success earlier. However, Levi’s mind was on the restaurant. “Hey.” When Eren gave him a hum of acknowledgement, he continued. “What did you and Jean talk about? I thought I saw you two up in each other’s faces.”

Eren sighed, putting the cube on the floor and turning around to fully face Levi. “Do you want the long or the short version?”

“Whichever one you want.”

With a deep breath, Eren began. “So basically Jean came up trying to get Isabel’s number and then I told him no, she has a boyfriend, and he made a joke about me and you, and I got mad, and then he kind of told me that he and Annie had a thing at one point in the past three years.” Another breath. “And then I told him that was okay because I didn’t care and he asked why I didn’t and I said I found someone else.”

For a second, Levi just sat there, slightly taken aback at the summary. And then, he squared his shoulders, looking into Eren’s eyes. “You’re fucking stupid. You just made your life a whole lot harder for yourself.”

“I know, I know.” Eren moved slightly closer to his boyfriend, looking into the cold steel of Levi’s eyes. “But it felt good. To kind of get it off my chest. That I don’t like Annie.”

Levi looked into those eyes, and sighed. “It probably did feel really good. But now you’re gonna have hell to pay.”

Eren took his phone out of his pocket, before handing it to Levi. “It’s been going off non-stop, had to put it on silent.”

“From Annie, Mikasa, and Reiner. You’re in deep shit now.” Levi leaned down more, looking at Eren as he handed the phone back. “But that seems like a problem for when you go back to school. Instead, we can lay in bed and watch dumb videos on YouTube.” With that, he snapped back up on the bed, nestling himself within the sheets.

“Make room, then!” Eren was smiling as he threw his phone on the nightstand, already climbing onto Levi’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a lot of you guys think Eren is justified in cheating on Annie. Let me give a little, definitive timeline, including this chapter’s revelation.
> 
> 1\. Eren begins drifting from Annie.  
2\. Meets Levi. Jacks off in bathroom to Levi.  
3\. The ErenxLevi make out that happens in Chapter 5.  
4\. Annie tries to talk to her boyfriend. Eren starts ignoring her.  
5\. Phone sex with Levi.  
6\. Football practice.  
7\. Eren pukes and leaves Annie to get dressed. Annie relays this information to Jean. They have consensual sex and Jean feels guilty, stops talking to Annie.  
8\. Chapter 12. Eren goes to Levi’s house and they agree to date the day after the Annie fiasco.
> 
> Eren’s kind of a dick to Annie and it’s gonna be made more clear in following chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I heard some of you guys wanted Mikasa to confront Eren about the bullshit he's been doing?
> 
> Merry Christmas, you filthy animals.

Eren walked out of Levi’s room, stumbling into the hallway, finding the lights painfully bright. He wasn’t even hungover, or even high, he was just struggling to keep his eyes open after the sleep he had the night before. He yawned as he rubbed at his eyes, following the noises in the kitchen.

He finally arrived, seeing a blurry, tall figure standing in front of the stove, and a much shorter, and equally as tired as he was, figure sitting at the table.

“Finally awake?” Kenny looked in Eren’s direction, deciding the boy was a damn mess. His hair stuck up every which way, and he wore the absolute bare minimum. “Grumpy’s at the table.”

Levi made a noise of protest, but didn’t raise his head off the table. Eren took the seat closest to Levi, barely noticing the fact it didn’t match the other chair. He leaned back and placed his head against the wall, trying to distract himself from the pull of sleep.

Kenny looked at the pathetic pile of teenager that inhabited his home, and then looked at Levi. "Why's he still here without the others?"

The reply was muffled by sleep and the table that Levi's face was smashed against. "He's my boyfriend now."

"Congratulations. He's the best you've ever done." Kenny had turned back to the stove, messing with the bacon currently cooking in a pan. "Crispy or limp, Eren?"

A plate stacked full of food was placed in front of Eren, and it was enough to fully pull him from his sleep. He took a quick note at the assortment on his plate. Bacon, pancakes, sausage, and some eggs filled the space. It smelled amazing, and Eren slowly propped himself up, taking the fork Kenny slid him. “Thank you, sir.”

Kenny grinned as he turned to grab Levi’s plate, setting the plate down in front of his nephew. “You could learn a thing about being polite from him, you know?” Levi slowly started raising up, glaring daggers at his uncle.

Levi took the plate and silverware, before clearing his throat. “Fuck you.”

“No thank you.” Kenny put a small platter of biscuits on the table, alongside with a container of butter. “What do you want to drink?”

“Apple juice.” Levi’s answer was as angry as expected, as he stabbed through some eggs with his fork.

His eyes fell to Eren, who thought for a second. “I’ll take apple juice too.”

Eren watched as Levi ate, and he was surprised by the careful, polite way that he put food in his mouth. Kenny’s eyes were settled between the two, flicking back and forth to each of the boys.

“Okay. I’ll bite. When did this happen?” Kenny set his fork down decidedly, looking at Levi for an answer.

Cold steel-blue eyes that mirrored his own met his. “Don’t talk with your mouth full. It’s fucking disgusting.” With that bit of wisdom, he took a sip of juice and went back to eating.

“It… uh, just sort of happened?” Eren was more forthcoming than Levi, but also a thousand times more nervous. “Last afternoon.”

Kenny turned to his precious nephew. “You wanted me out of the house so you can have sex, didn’t you?”

This kind of conversation would never happen in Eren’s house. “Yeah, totally, I’m just a sex maniac, didn’t you know?”

“All teenagers are.” Kenny looked towards Eren, a pleasant smile on his face. “Since you’re one of the few of his boyfriends to be willing to sit down with me, I won’t give you the whole spiel…”

“Oh my, God.” Levi put his head back on the table, but Eren could see the tips of his ears turning red. “Kenny please do not-”

The knowing grin on Kenny’s face told Eren not to worry, but he still found it slightly intimidating. “If you hurt my nephew in any way-”

“Kenny!”

He continued, ignoring Levi’s protests. “You’ll never be seen again. They can’t find a body if there’s nothing left to find. Understand?”

Eren nodded slowly. “I understand.”

It was supposed to be a peaceful day, but judging by the frantic knocks that settled on Levi’s door, it was going to be anything but. Levi groaned when he first heard them, throwing his head back and pausing the TV. Eren ducked down, making sure to hide himself on the couch.

Mikasa’s voice filled the house. “Is Eren here? I need to talk to him and his car’s outside.”

“No, it’s just Farlan.” Levi went to close the door, judging by the squeaking of hinges, but then he spoke again. “Ow, fuck, Mik!”

She walked past Levi, and then stood at the end of the couch. Eren could feel the glare settling into his neck, and then she turned to talk to Levi. “What’s that on his neck?”

“It’s a few days old. He hit it on the table.” Levi was rubbing at his arm as he spoke, and glaring angrily at Mikasa. “You couldn’t have asked politely to come in?”

“No,” She said, “Eren Grisha Yeager, you get your ass up and come with me.”

Eren slowly sat up, annoyed at his sister. “Why? School starts tomorrow, you’ll see me then.”

Mikasa adjusted the purse hanging from her arm. “Se trata de Annie.”  _ It’s about Annie _ .

“No me importa, sea lo que sea.”  _ I don’t care about it, whatever the hell it is _ .

“It’s about what you told Jean. You didn’t have to say that. She’s a wreck, Eren. Reiner’s not happy either and Annie told me to ask you who.” Mikasa’s gaze turned to Levi, looking down at her cousin. “But I think I have an idea.”

Levi crossed his arms. “Are you just going to yell at us, or what?”

She didn’t meet his eyes, her glare still affixed on Eren. “I want to talk to my brother  _ alone _ , please.”

“Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Levi.” Eren leaned in closer, his annoyance seeping in his face. “Go ahead.”

There was a second of hesitation as Mikasa looked to Levi, and then she walked up to Eren, standing over him. “You have to come clean to Annie. Trying to hide the fact you’re gay is going to blow up in your face.”

“So what, am I just supposed to come to school waving a fucking rainbow flag around?” Eren stood up, mirroring his sister’s stance. “You know what Dad thinks-”

He may have loomed over Mikasa, but it was clear she wasn’t scared as she dropped her purse on the coffee table. “I know that you’re a coward, Eren.”

“Excuse me?”

“You can’t even break up with her. You don’t want to say it to her face because you don’t want to see her reaction. You want to keep pretending everything is perfectly fine, and I am not enabling that anymore,” Mikasa hissed, “Grow the fuck up.” She jabbed her finger into his chest, hitting Levi away with her other arm.

Eren crossed his arms, anger marring his face. “Don’t fucking talk to me like I’m a child.” He smacked her hand away. “You’re not my mom.”

“No, but I’m your sister.” Her voice had a hard edge to it as she spoke. “And I’m not going to watch you act like a clown because you’re too scared to tell your girlfriend you like boys and you’d rather cheat on her.” She turned to Levi, glaring down her cousin too. “And you’re not innocent in this. You knew he was in a relationship.”

Levi scoffed at her. “Yeah, see, Mikasa, here’s the thing about me dating people in relationships. I don’t give a  _ fuck _ . Especially not when they’re gay men stuck in the closet because of stupid ass parents.”

She chose to ignore him as she turned back to Eren. “You need to talk to Annie. Just tell her you’re gay. She’d understand.”

“You can’t make me talk to her. And I’m not going to. But you can tell her it’s over, since you want to play the mediator so badly.”

“So, that’s it? You don’t even want to tell her yourself? Are you too scared? Worried about what Dad’s gonna say?”

Eren tensed his jaw, and Mikasa continued her rant. “You don’t have the balls to talk to her face to face and tell her what’s been going on? She’s worried fucking sick-”

“She wasn’t worried when she rode Jean’s cock, now was she?”

Her physical reaction came before any words. Eren felt her hand slap his cheek-  _ hard _ , hard enough where he saw stars for a second. He quickly put a hand over his skin, it rapidly turning a bright, bright red. Mikasa looked horrified at herself, covering her mouth with her own stinging hand. “Eren-”

“Get out,” Eren hissed, his normally bright eyes a painfully dark color. Mikasa stood, frozen in shock of what she had done. “Get her out of here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh spaghetti-o's
> 
> mikasa's loyalty lies with her friend. for now, all eren knows is that annie and jean slept together. more to be revealed next chapter, but mikasa knows the entire story.
> 
> man i love kenny. why couldn't canon kenny have been as great as my kenny.
> 
> let me know what you guys think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, life got in the way! Anyway, here's the infamous chapter 15.

Judging by the fidgeting Eren was doing in the car, he wanted to be anywhere else but the parking lot of his school. Levi watched him with a careful eye, seeing as Eren avoided grabbing his bag, or even putting down his now empty McDonald’s cup.

“You good?” Levi’s voice came out much harsher than he meant it to. Eren nodded quickly, trying to scan the parking lot. “You don’t have to go.”

"Yeah, I do. They call your parents if you miss a class period." Eren rubbed at the fresh bruise on his cheek. "I don't need Dad up my ass for that."

Levi adjusted his grip on the steering wheel, nodding. "Good luck, then."

"You're gonna pick me up, right?" Eren's face was hopeful, and Levi nodded slowly. "See you then, I guess."

He moved to take the car out of park, nodding at Eren. "See you."

The first thing Eren noticed was the silence of his friend group as he walked in the doors. Where he normally would have been greeted by shouts and other annoying noises, pairs of eyes fell silent on him. He noticed Mikasa among them, and he noticed Annie's head in Jean's chest, with his former best friend's arm around her shoulders. Eren met Mikasa's eyes, and then looked up to see Reiner glaring him down.

"Hey guys." More eyes turned in his direction, including Annie's. He could see the red around the corners, and see the muscles in Jean’s hand tensing, gathering Annie’s shirt in between his fingers. Reiner’s face crinkled, but Eren just stood, looking.

Mikasa shook her head, turning back and saying something inaudible to Reiner. It seemed to calm him down, and he motioned for Jean and Annie to walk off.

He was sitting in biology when his phone vibrated in the chest pocket of his letterman, startling him into full consciousness. His teacher gave him a pointed glare as he pulled his phone out, glancing at the home screen to see a text. He quickly opened it, and his eyes glanced over the letters.

‘ _ Public Enemy number 1 yet? _ ’

Eren responded pretty quickly. ‘ _ You have no idea, Levi _ .’

And then the teacher’s sharp voice rang. “Mister Yeager.” Eren snapped his head up, seeing the rest of the class staring, some with various levels of amusement on their face. “Do you care to share what’s so important that you have to answer it in the middle of going over the course’s syllabus?” The old woman’s voice grated on every nerve in his body.

“It’s my significant other. Wanted to know how class is going for me.”

“Then I can go explain to Miss Leonhart’s teacher that their student isn’t paying attention in class, so the both of you can start focusing?”

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, putting his phone back in his pocket. “No ma’am… I’ll pay attention.”

The teacher made a hum of acceptance, and the rest of the class looked away, leaving Eren to stew in his seat. “Thank you, Mister Yeager.”

He should have known there would be a disaster that day. It had managed to hold itself off, both through his careful avoidance and through opposing schedules, until lunch time. But then, with his patented Yeager luck, the gates of hell broke open.

“Eren!” He knew who it was without turning around, and he tried to hustle in his beeline towards the visitor parking lot, where Kenny was allegedly dropping off food. “Eren Yeager, talk to me!” Annie’s voice grated on his nerves, and then he realized someone was holding on to his bag.

Eren slowly turned around, trying his best to measure his response. “What do you want?” His question had a sharp edge to it, and it wasn’t lost on Annie.

“I just… I want the truth, Eren. A week ago you were telling me that there was no one else and you loved me, and now you have someone else?” Annie moved in closer, and Eren took a reflexive step back. “After three years, all it takes is a week for you to give up?”

He shifted his bag on his shoulder. “After three years, all it took was one night for you to fuck Jean, so I don’t see what the big problem is.”

Anger painted Annie’s face, and then she rubbed at her eyes with one hand, effectively wiping it away. “Eren, do you remember what I got you for Christmas when we were fifteen?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “It was the God of War Playstation bundle. You wanted a new playstation after yours broke. I bought it with my own money, one of my first paychecks from my job. And you solid it on Ebay to buy a Switch.”

“That… that has nothing to do with this-”

“And when we went to Connie’s birthday party, and you got caught in a closet with his cousin from out of town. She said you told her I was your step-sister. Or when you were mad at Franz, so you tried to sleep with Hana to get back at him. Or the first time you met my parents and you were  _ hungover _ from going to one of Jean’s parties the night before.” Annie kept advancing on him as she spoke. “And I loved you enough to forgive everything you did. And I still do love you, Eren.” She wrapped her hand in his, and Eren felt an irrational panic creep up his spine, sending his brain into overdrive. “Please, baby.”

“I don’t.” Eren’s mouth spoke before his brain could tell him to shut the fuck up, and Annie immediately recoiled. “I don’t love you. I don’t want a life with you. We need to break up.” He placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke, and looked into her eyes, ignoring the sheen of tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

With that out of the way, he turned around, walking towards the visitor parking lot again, this time his eyes set on a very familiar car. He took his bag off his shoulders, instead walking around and getting in the passenger seat. “I hope you don’t have anything to do after this.” 

Kenny looked at Eren, and then sighed, handing the Zaxby’s bag over to Eren. “Not anymore.” He put the car into drive, pulling off. “Want to talk?”

Eren shook his head. “No. No, I’m good.” He put his seatbelt on, adjusting the bag on his lap. “I just want to leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh spaghetti-o's.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone get this boy some therapy.

Kenny had tried his best to ignore the sulking teenager in his passenger seat. A few months ago, if someone had told him that Grisha Yeager’s son was gay and would get in a relationship with Levi, he probably would’ve laughed in their face. And then slammed their head into a table for daring to suggest that he’d have anything to do with Grisha ever again.

“Who was blondie?” Kenny’s question was careful, and he watched as Eren shook his head. “Earth to Eren?”

Eren’s voice came back, small, like a little kid who realized they fucked up, and bad. “Annie.” He realized that didn’t help too much. “My now ex-girlfriend.”

The Ackerman nodded, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel. “Thought you’d be celebrating at that. Complete devotion to Levi and all now.”

“I was a piece of shit,” Eren whispered, “I did all sorts of shit to her and I’m not even sorry about it. I sold things she got me, I broke her heart over and over again, and made her look like an idiot to her parents.” He didn’t wait for Kenny to respond. “I know it’s because I don’t like girls but… what if it’s a habit now? What if I do that to Levi?”

“Well,” Kenny raised an eyebrow at Eren, “If you do that shit to my nephew I’ll castrate you like a fucking horse.” He didn’t take his hands off his steering wheel, or even look at Eren with more than a glance. “Something tells me you won’t, though. Not even just because I’m threatening your nuts.”

He fidgeted in his seat, tapping his thumb with his index finger. “I don’t want to. I actually like Levi, way more than I ever liked Annie. It’s… weird.”

Kenny smiled. “You’re a lot like your father. Back when he met Carla, ‘fore he decided he had better things to do than crack.” His face fell the slightest bit. “Maybe that’s not a good thing to compare you too?”

“Why did you and Dad stop talking anyway? He’s said your name a few times but he’s stopped Mikasa from talking about you before.”

“That is a lot more complicated than you can understand. Your old man has some old school hang ups, ones that I’m surprised Carla was able to overlook.” Kenny made a sharp turn, throwing Eren the slightest bit. “Sorry. Almost missed the turn.”

Kenny carefully walked in the door, throwing his keys on the table closest to him. “He’s in his room.” He shrugged off his jacket, neatly hanging it from the coat rack. "Take this to him." Eren was handed a second bag, and he began walking back.

Levi had been peacefully playing his game when a knock at the door interrupted him. “It’s unlocked!”

Another knock. Levi threw his headset off and groaned, cursing under his breath. “You forget how to open a fuckin’ door?” His eyes met Eren’s, and he didn’t try to hide his shock. “Uh… Early Release day?”

“Let’s go with that,” Eren muttered, walking into the room and putting the bags on Levi’s desk. “We brought food.”

“We?” Levi closed the door, putting his back against it. “You actually just left?”

Eren started opening the bag, nodding as he grabbed his food. “Yeah. Made a fool of myself in the commons, walked out, hopped in the car, and now you get to spend the rest of the day with me!” He turned to sit down on the bed, popping open the lid. “Just a normal day.” He spoke those words through a good few fries, and Levi raised an eyebrow at that.

Scratching at his neck, Levi turned to look at the bag of food. “Are… are you gonna elaborate any further? There’s a lot of ways someone can look like an idiot, especially you.” He took his own food, sitting next to Eren.

The younger one scoffed, shaking his head. “I’m a piece of shit. Like a hot, steaming pile of dog shit.”

“I’m not hungry anymore-”

“Just listen, please?” Eren interrupted, closing his box of food and sitting it on the bed. “I… I did a lot of shit to Annie I regret. I cheated-”

Levi huffed. “No shit,” He whispered, and then looked at Eren, “Sorry. Sorry, keep going.”

“She got me a PS4 and I sold it. For a Switch. I straight up lied multiple times, I was the absolute worst boyfriend in the world.”

“Was?”

Eren let a sheepish smile. “Part of how I made a fool of myself. With a very public and messy break up where I basically told her I never loved her. And then I left her to cry in the middle of the commons.”

Judging by the look on Levi’s face, Eren didn’t know if the info dump was the right thing to do. His normally wide eyes were basically the size of dinner plates, and Levi seemed a little paler than usual. “Okay. Um, that is… that was unexpected. I thought you were gonna say something like ‘Jean hit me’ or that Annie bitch slapped you. Not… not that.” Levi took a deep breath, audibly exhaling. “Any other news?”

“I don’t think so? I haven’t gotten any texts…” As if to verify that, Eren pulled out his phone, checking the phone screen. “Correction. I have a single ‘what the fuck dude’ from Mikasa.”

Levi nodded. “That’s calm. That’s a lot calmer than I would have expected.” He rubbed at his face, swallowing. “Okay. So. Are you gonna pull the shit you did on Annie on me?”

“What?” Eren nearly jumped at the accusation, looking at Levi. “No. If I did, Kenny might kill me. And even then, I… I like you. I got with Annie so my dad wouldn’t be suspicious… Levi, I’m with you because I think you’re cute, and a good person… and shit.”

“Kenny would definitely kill you,” Levi nodded, a small smile on his face. “You are pretty bad at this ‘I like you’ thing. We had this talk twice in three days now? Alright, I’ll believe you, Yeager. Just because you’re so nervous.” He stretched, moving his food back onto his lap. “I’m gonna eat now.”

“Fuck you!” Eren shouted, throwing the controller on the floor. “That’s fuckin’ stupid! How are you gonna camp in a two player game?”

Levi had a shit eating grin as he reloaded, and then continued shooting at the corpse. “When and where?”

Eren huffed, crossing his arms. “That’s not fair.” He picked the controller back up, putting it on the TV Stand. “I’m done.”

“Awh, Eren lost and doesn’t want to play games anymore?” Levi was quick to put the console in rest mode, placing his controller near Eren’s. By the time he turned around, Eren had flopped down on his side. Levi laid down next to him, slightly shaking his arm. “Come on, don’t go and sulk.”

With a bit of work, Eren flipped over so he was facing Levi. “I’m still gonna sulk.” Despite himself, he placed a hand on Levi’s hip, forcing himself to put a fake pout on his face.

“At least you’re cute,” Levi grinned, “Makes it easier to deal with you pouting like a toddler.” Eren lightly groped Levi’s hip in response, intensifying his fake pout. “A bold toddler.”

“You're a cheater.” Eren flopped on his back, a dramatic sigh leaving his throat. “It feels surprisingly good to not have Annie to worry about.” He looked up at Levi’s ceiling, his eyes floating between all the different glow-in-the-dark stars. “My Mom is going to kill me.”

His eyes started moving between the posters on Levi’s wall, while he listened to Levi’s voice. “That sounds like a problem for future Eren. Present Eren should just have fun and spend time with his boyfriend.”

Eren smiled a bit, his eyes moving from a Sleeping With Sirens poster to Levi. “That sounds great.” Another poster caught his eyes, and then his smile widened. “All Time Low? Didn’t they make that ‘I’m a vegetarian’ song or whatever?”

“I’m offended that you’d even think that. That was 3OH!3.” Levi wore an offended face as he spoke, placing a hand on Eren’s chest. “You’re lucky you’re hot, you’re offending every single aspect of my recovering emo culture.”

“Recovering?” Eren sat up, casting a quizzical look at Levi, complete with the stud in his nose and piercings in his ear. “I couldn’t tell. You look stuck in twenty-eleven.” Eren was answered with a dirty shirt being thrown in his face, causing him to break out into laughter as Levi huffed.

“Fuck you.” Levi wore a large grin as he sat up, laying against his bed. “I bet you’re glad to be free of mega-bitch. I never liked her, even before I thought you were hot. She’s bitchy. ‘Eren this and Eren that’.”

Eren moved to sit closer to Levi, nodding. “She… said a lot of stuff. A lot of it was made up so that people wouldn’t think we hated each other.” Eren placed his hand on Levi’s knee, moving up his leg the slightest bit. “But the viagra thing was real.”

Levi snorted, breaking down into a laughing fit. “So you… you had to go to the ER… because you took viagra.”

“What else was I supposed to do? Vaginas look weird!” Eren was quick to defend himself, quickly moving his hand off Levi and touching it to his chest, clearly offended. “I’m not the best liar out there, I had to do something so I could get hard.”

With a large smile, Levi touched his hand to the side of Eren’s face. “You poor, poor baby. You’ve never even had real sex.” Eren opened his mouth to speak, and Levi quickly cast him a look. “Straight sex doesn’t count for gay men.”

“Then yeah, I guess I’ve never had ‘real’ sex.” Eren sounded ever so slightly offended, and Levi moved his hand down to Eren’s shoulder, rubbing it slightly.

“Wanna find out what it’s like, then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay between chapters that's been happening recently, guys. Hectic Holidays and then I'm just very, very tired. I haven't been feeling the greatest to writing got put on the backburner, but now I'm feeling much better, so expect this fic to start picking up on updates!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fucc chapter.
> 
> Also I'd like to remind you guys that I do have another Ereri fic that I've just started updating again! It's a zombie fic with not nearly as much slutting around as you'll find here, but that's because the more they beg me for the thot scenes, the more I remove. That one is called "[Now We're Living, Not Just Surviving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236067/chapters/45739840)"
> 
> Now that I'm done plugging my zombie fic, enjoy this debauched teenage horniness.

Eren raised his eyebrows, forcing himself to swallow down the lump in his throat. “Is that… is that a serious offer?”

Levi forced himself off the floor, stretching. “I don’t really do jokes, so yep.” He grabbed a sock off of his bed, before opening the door the slightest bit and hanging it from the doorknob. “If you don’t want to, we can just keep playing games.”

“Who said I didn’t want to? It’s just… a little fast…” Eren trailed off, mentally kicking himself. “Ignore what I said, the answer’s yes.”

He pressed his back to the door, raising an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, positive.” As soon as Eren said that, Levi opened his nightstand drawer, grabbing a small container and going to open the door. “Where are you going?”

“Gotta prep. Wasn’t really planning on getting fucked today, and then you showed up…”

He looked down. “Can’t I do that?”

Levi smiled, looking at his boyfriend. “You could. But I learned to never trust a first time top with prepping with my first boyfriend. Maybe next time.”

Eren sat on the bed, his heart fluttering in his chest. He was nervous. He didn’t know prepping could take that long. What if Levi was having second thoughts? He was about to go and find him when the door opened, revealing Levi wearing the flannel he had been earlier, now unbuttoned, and wearing boxers as the only sort of coverage. “Like it?” Levi closed the door behind him, twisting the lock while he was at it.

“Yeah… yeah.” Eren’s voice was soft as he stood up, walking to Levi and pressing his body against his boyfriend. “You look hot.” He placed a hand on Levi’s stomach, tracing the small snail trail that lead down. “Really hot.”

When Levi grinned, he knew he had said something right. “You think so?” Eren nodded in response, and Levi placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “You’re not so bad yourself… anything you want to do in specific?”

“There’s, uh, one thing…” Levi looked up at Eren, a question in his eyes. “I want to give you head.”

“Really?”

Granted, Eren should have known giving a guy head as far different than what he was used to. Having Levi’s dick level with his face, however, was a wake up call to just how different it was. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Eren.”

Eren looked up at Levi, deciding it was best to just bite the bullet. “I want to.” With all the grace he could muster, he moved closer, and then licked from about the middle of Levi’s dick, taking his boyfriend’s head in his mouth. When his body didn’t have an immediate reaction of disgust like it did with any oral with Annie, Eren decided this was perfect. He slowly bobbed his head down, going as far as he could manage, before pulling up. He listened to Levi take a heavy breath, and decided that whatever he did had to be good.

He forced himself down, closing his eyes and realizing that this was  _ much _ better than what he was used to. Having Levi in his mouth just felt right. Apparently, Levi was enjoying it too, judging by the hand that found itself in Eren’s hair, pushing him down the slightest bit.

It wasn’t until Levi rolled his hips up that Eren coughed, forcing himself to pull off, trying to ignore the massive line of spit that connected him to Levi. “Sorry,” Levi whispered, moving Eren’s hair out of his face, looking at him as he coughed. “Didn’t mean to choke you.”

“I liked it.” Eren looked up, his chest heaving. “I liked it a lot.” Eren wore a smile, but he slowly rose up, pressing his lips to Levi’s, getting on the bed, straddling him. He wrapped his hands in Levi’s hair, frantically kissing him like it was his last night on Earth. Granted, if his Dad found out what he was doing, it probably would be. When they pulled apart, Levi looked up at Eren with starstruck eyes, and his face a light pink.

“Fuck me.”

Eren did  _ not _ need convincing. “Where’s the lube?” When Levi threw his hand in the general direction of the nightstand, Eren quickly climbed off, rustling through the drawer. “Condom?”

“Yeah.” Levi was halfway through getting his pants completely off as he watched Eren dig through, eventually picking up the small container. “Come on, I don’t have all day.” He was stroking himself as he looked at Eren, who had, at some point, managed to shed his shirt. “But I don’t mind looking at that.”

“What position do you want?”

Levi narrowed his eyes, looking at Eren. “Just fuck me, Eren.”

That was enough for Eren to get on the bed, stepping out of his pants and positioning himself between Levi’s legs, kissing the man like his life depended on it, more than happy with the sloppy, hormone fueled kiss. He was fumbling with the lube, covering his fingers and sliding them into Levi, taking his time to feel around, knowing he had something to find-

“Fuck…” It was breathy and quickly swallowed by a kiss, but it was what Eren was looking for. He hit that spot again, feeling the way Levi arched his back slightly. “Keep doing that and I’m gonna cum before you get a chance.”

Eren was quick to pull his fingers out, and rip the condom open. His head was swimming as he rolled the latex on his dick, looking at the blush that spread across Levi’s cheeks and shoulders. “Take a deep breath.” Eren was quick to line up, and slowly started pressing himself into his boyfriend, with his brain barely functioning.

He didn’t think it was possible for sex to feel  _ good _ . While what he had done with Annie was something he did out of necessity, having a moaning Levi under him was undeniably exciting. It had his mind on fire with the disbelief that he was actually doing this, but the second Levi rolled his hips, it was enough for Eren to forget any mental barrier he had. “I’m gonna fuck you now.” Eren’s voice was barely there, but Levi nodded.

“Please, sir.” It was low and husky, and just enough to push Eren over the edge. The younger braced his hand on the wall behind them, and then he thrusted in as hard as he could, setting a pace that nearly sent Levi into the wall. Levi moaned at the feeling, wrapping his legs around Eren and pulling him closer, looking up with barely focused eyes. “That all you got?”

Something about Levi being kinky crossed Eren’s mind, and he quickly put that thought to use by wrapping a hand around his lover’s pale neck. “Better?”

Judging by the smile that spread across Levi’s face, it was much better. “Now  _ behave _ ,” Eren whispered, starting back at the pace he had set earlier.

“I’m gonna cum.” Levi could barely speak through the moans and whines coming from his mouth, as well as the strong hand wrapped around his throat. “Eren, I’m gonna cum.” He was panting as he spoke, looking up at his boyfriend’s red face.

Eren nodded, “Go ahead.” His ability to speak wasn’t much better than Levi’s, the pleasure coursing through his body distracting his brain from normal use. He was quick to press as much of himself into Levi as possible, his own mind swimming by the time he felt something hot hit his chest. That was enough to send Eren over the edge with a low groan, almost falling on Levi, barely managing to catch himself, ignoring the feeling of rapidly cooling cum dripping down his chest.

“That was…” Eren whispered, a large smile on his face, “That was great.”

All Levi could manage to do was nod, letting a small whine out as Eren pulled out. “I’m gonna be sore.”

“Sorry.” Eren slowly pulled the condom off, before quickly tying it and throwing it in Levi’s trash can. He flopped down on the bed, reaching over the edge for his shirt and watching as Levi adjusted himself to lay down beside him. “Awh, does Levi want to cuddle?”

“Soon as you clean that mess off of your chest,” Levi snarked, “It dries like cement.” As soon as Eren had managed to clean it off, Levi moved closer. Eren placed his hand over Levi’s side, before pressing a quick kiss to Levi’s forehead.

He could get used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no real end note here, except that I'm working on a wedding fic to post for when the last of the super important chapters are done.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before a small time skip- and some important information about Kenny and Grisha is kind of implied here?
> 
> Also we find out Levi’s middle name. That’s cool.

“Hey,” Kenny poked his head in Levi’s room, looking at the two boys passed out in bed, with a blanket barely keeping Eren’s modesty, while Levi had the common sense to wear pants. Kenny chose to ignore what that meant. “Levi Maddox Ackerman.” His voice was a hushed hiss, but Levi made a low groan, barely sensible as a word. “Get your ass up and come over here.”

He watched as Levi slowly woke up, throwing the blanket even further on Eren. The tired teenager shuffled over and out the door, leaning on it while still half-asleep. “Wha’dya want…” Levi’s voice slurred the words as he rested his head against the door, causing Kenny to grab him and shake him the slightest bit. “What?” Levi was suddenly much more awake now, and slightly angrier.

“Do you and Eren want to go to Applebee’s?”

Levi blinked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Fuck no, you know I hate Applebee’s.”

Kenny scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Panda Express?”

“That’s better.” The end of his sentence was replaced with a loud yawn, complete with him stretching. “When are we going?”

“Considering it’s two pm on a Saturday, three would be nice.”

Eren woke up to his phone ringing, not Levi trying to wake him up. He slapped around on the nightstand for it, eventually deciding to look at the contact. When he realized it was his mom, he shot up, and answered it. “Mami?”

“ _ Dónde estás, Eren? _ ”  _ Where are you, Eren? _ Her voice was very annoyed, but held a tone like she was trying to keep it low that she didn’t know where he was.

He rubbed at his face as he replied. “Estoy en casa de mi amigo.”  _ I’m at my friend’s house. _

Carla scoffed on the other end, clearly annoyed. “ _ Y no nos lo dijiste? Estábamos muy enfermos, hijo _ !”  _ And you didn’t tell us? We were worried sick, son! _

“I know, Mami, I know. I’m sorry. Something happened at school and I was really upset, and I didn’t want to worry you guys.”

Her tone quickly changed, as well as her language. “ _ What happened, Eren? _ ”

He rubbed at his neck, before looking down and noticing there was still some dried cum on his chest. “Annie and I broke up. She cheated on me with Jean.”

“ _ Oh, mijo… are you alright? _ ” The genuine concern in Carla’s voice made Eren feel like the worst son in the world for hiding so much of his life from her.

“I think I’ll be fine. I just… I need some time to myself. Until I think I can handle clearing out her stuff from my room.”

Carla let a small sigh escape her mouth. “ _ We still want you home, mijo. Just… come home soon, okay? I don’t want to push it because you’re upset, but your father is angry. _ ”

That wasn’t good. “Alright Mami. I didn’t mean to make you guys worried, I thought Mikasa would tell you guys.”

“ _ I love you, Eren. Keep me updated, okay _ ?”

“I love you too. Bye.” He waited for her to reply, and then he hung up, just in time for Levi to walk in. Eren put on a smile, putting his phone on the bed. “Hey.”

Levi nodded. “Hey. You wanna go to Panda Express?” He shed the shirt he was wearing, having realized there was some cum stuck to it.

“Uh, yeah?” Eren adjusted himself to where he could stretch, the blanket slowly riding down. Judging by the way Levi's eyes wandered, the blanket was no longer keeping him covered. Eren was quick to fix that, and then looked up. “Why?”

“Kenny said we’re going. Get dressed.”

Levi’s clothes were not Eren’s size. The only thing he could manage to fit in was a pair of sweatpants and a ‘large’ shirt, that, while it would have been absolutely baggy on Levi, it was barely considered a piece of clothing on Eren’s body. He was quick to shove his hoodie over it, despite the hot August weather.

“You’re gonna cover up like that? What do you think the point of you wearing that shirt was?” Levi was putting on his overshirt, shrugging it on as he looked Eren up and down.

Eren laughed. “Unlike you, I prefer some modesty.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” His boyfriend smirked, grabbing his wallet and shoving it in his front pocket, “Come on, it’s… 2:45.” His phone joined in the other pocket, and he grabbed his cigarettes to shove them in his shirt pocket.

Kenny was sat on the couch, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he watched the two walk down the hallway. “Finally finished with your ‘bonding’?” He spoke with a grin on his face, and Levi rolled his eyes.

“Which car are we taking, you old asshole?” Levi picked up a nearby water bottle, taking a quick drink. Then, he pulled a face. “Fuck is in this?”

“It’s sparkling water.” Kenny grabbed the bottle from his nephew, scoffing and taking his own drink. He screwed the cap back on, before bopping Levi in the head with it. “And we’re takin’ mine. No reason to get in your car. Seat’s too short for me anyway.”

Eren had a small smile on his face as he watched. “My family’s never like this,” He remarked, almost shocked it came out loud.

Kenny adjusted himself, putting out his cigarette on the tile counter. “That’s ‘cause your old man has the biggest stick in the world up his ass.” He grabbed his keys off the counter, sliding sunglasses on. “Let’s go, boys. I’m fuckin’ hungry.”

“Eren eats like a goddamn horse.” Levi spoke, smiling through the conversation. “Might as well buy a meal for an elephant. It’ll be cheaper.”

“I don’t eat that much, man.” Eren was laughing as he shook his head. “It’s called I actually do sports.”

The older Ackerman also wore a grin. “Can I swap kids with Grisha then? Always wanted this one to play sports. He did theater instead.”

“You told me I was too lonely and that I needed to join theater to get a girlfriend,” Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes, “I asked about playing soccer and what did you say?”

Kenny laughed the slightest bit. “Soccer is only for the Europeans and gays. You can be gay, but I wouldn’t raise a fuckin’ European.”

Eren nodded. “Good choice.” Memories of his European family members coursed through his head, namely, his father.

“Someone who finally understands me.” Kenny looked in the rearview member, looking at the kid in his backseat. “Never trust a goddamn European.” One final part was silent, to where only Levi heard it. “Especially not a German.” Levi raised an eyebrow, and before he could ask a question, Kenny turned up the radio, to an almost deafening volume.

Panda Express was good, but not because of the food. Truthfully, Eren had never been a fan of chinese food, much less the fast food version that Panda Express presented. Instead, sitting next to Levi and across from Kenny, Eren felt what it was like to have a father figure whose love was unconditional.

There was no disappointment as the two spoke. Not over Levi’s piercings and tattoos, or even over his sexuality. There was a playful jab, but from what he had seen, never actual rage.

“Man, you gonna stop eating or are you trying to become a heavyweight world champion?” Kenny’s jab was teasing as always, and he almost comically stuffed some rice into his mouth.

Through a mouthful of food, Levi scoffed. “Just like my old man.” Kenny shook his head in response, shoving even more food into his mouth, watching the face Levi made. “How did I ever learn manners with an Uncle like  _ you _ ?”

“Because you know I’m showin’ out to embarrass you.” Kenny’s grin was toothy, and he looked at Eren. “I’m sure your Ma’s done stuff like this.”

Eren shrugged. “She tried. Dad’s… Dad’s not really about that.” What else had he missed out on because of the way Grisha parented? “They didn’t even do that to Mikasa’s boyfriend.”

Another scoff. “That’s Grisha.”

Instead of getting uncomfortable, Eren nodded. “Yeah, that’s Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine finding the love of your life and then you find out their middle name is fucking maddox.
> 
> Kenny is a 30 year old soccer mom at heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm uh, almost done writing this fic? I'm at chapter 23 right now, and I think when I release the final chapter, I'll release my planning doc, which has a lot of cut scenes, my original chapter ideas (where some of them got combined in the final), and more. I'll also keep writing in this universe, so if you just love this Eren and Levi, they're not going anywhere anytime soon.
> 
> anyway, smut chapter. this is post three month timeskip, so hey. we learn what they were up to.

“I’m glad you agreed to come to the park with me.” Isabel’s smile was wide as she sat on the opposite end of the bench, shaking out crackerjack into her hand. “How’s the past few months been, without Annie?”

Eren smiled, putting a piece of cotton candy into his mouth. “It’s been great.” His smile grew wider. “I’ve been happier in the past three months than I have in the past three years.”

Isabel nodded. “That’s great! Kenny threatened you yet? He really likes doing that.”

He had noticed. “Just about every time I’m over there. He thinks my nuts should be a mantlepiece.” Isabel laughed at that, and Eren rolled his eyes. “What about you and Farlan? You guys haven’t been over as much.”

“Oh, Farlan’s being Farlan,” Isabel sighed, her smile fading a bit, “His brother came over, so the two of them are on another bender. Drugs, alcohol, shit like that. I give him space during those.” Eren’s mouth pressed into a frown, and Isabel shrugged. “It’s just what he does. When things are good with him, they’re great! They can be kind of shit when he’s like this, though.”

The elder nodded wisely, eating more cotton candy before holding the bag out to Isabel. The girl grinned, taking a small handful and likewise offering her friend some of her snack. Instead, he shook his head.

“I don’t like caramel corn.”

Isabel mocked offense, putting her hand over her chest. “Eren Yeager, we can’t be friends anymore, and I’ll have to tell Levi he’s dating a sub-human who doesn’t like caramel corn.”

He rolled his eyes, eating more cotton candy. “Yeah right. I’m pretty sure I could be an actual lizard person and Levi would go ‘at least his dick’s big.’”

“How do we know you’re not a lizard person?” Isabel couldn’t keep her composure after that, and laughed the slightest bit. “Still, this is slightly serious.” Eren’s eyes widened the slightest bit, and he nodded. “Levi’s… Levi’s made a lot of bad decisions when it comes to guys. And you better not become another one. Because believe me, Eren, I am sick and tired of being the one to pick up the pieces. I love him, he’s my brother, but I will hurt you if you hurt him.”

“I get it, Isabel. I do. I gave Armin the same speech and he was my best friend from when I was six.” Eren looked a bit more serious, looking around and sighing. “I haven’t always been the best partner. I was horrible to Annie and I’m sure I’ll fuck up at some point with Levi too.”

Isabel smiled slightly. “It takes balls to admit that. But still, hurt my big brother, and I’ll turn you inside out.”

The ease of which she said that almost made Eren shit himself. However, he nodded grimly, and put on a smile. “Understood, Izzy.”

Watching Levi walk up was like a breath of fresh air. The older’s hair was disheveled and messy, clearly just washed. “Work got busy.” That was the only explanation he gave, flopping onto the bench in between Eren and Isabel. He looked at the snacks the two had, both of them now having kettle corn, and he looked at Eren’s bag with a wistful look.

“Do you want-”

Taking that as permission, Levi took a handful, grateful for his boyfriend. “I fucking hate work.”

Isabel smiled. “Why’d you get a job then? Kenny has enough to put you, your kids, and your grandkids through college at least.”

“I wanted to feel like an adult,” Levi had a look of anger in his face as he chewed his kettle corn. “Instead, I got to pierce some asshole’s dick.” The look of disgust didn’t end, and Levi looked like he was turning green. “And he hit on me the whole time.”

Something in Eren got angry. And then, he pressed it down. “Did you talk to your manager?”

Levi nodded slowly. “He told me he wouldn’t have me pierce anymore junk. I’m back on tattoos for now.” He took a drink out of his water bottle, before handing it off to Isabel at her request. “Dick Jewel wasn’t the only asshole I dealt with today.”

“Do tell,” Isabel grinned, “I love hearing your shitty work stories.”

He rolled his eyes, but obliged. “This one dude came in wanting a tat of his wife. Which was fine. I don’t make their bad decisions, I just get money from them.” Levi let a more serious look cross his face, and then looked at Eren. “So I start making small talk. As you do. Turns out, it’s his  _ ex _ -wife, she has a restraining order against him, and so do their kids. He wanted the tattoo to try and convince her to come back.”

The two beside him widened their eyes, looking at each other. “Are… are you sure you shouldn’t get a better job at a better place?”

“Can’t yet,” Levi sighed, “I need to build my portfolio. None of the better places will even look at me with my current one.”

Just as Isabel was about to say something, her phone began ringing. She swore under her breath, and quickly picked it up. “Yes, Mother?”

Within a few minutes, Isabel scoffed, and hung up. “I have to go home. My little brother had another seizure, and Mom needs help cleaning him up.”

“Bye,” The two boys spoke at once, and Levi spoke up. “Tell your mom I say hi.”

She nodded, before grabbing her bag and slung it over her shoulder, walking off in the distance. Levi watched as she got in her car, before peeling out of the parking spot she was in.

And then it was just the boys. Levi sighed, and then looked at Eren. “I need some goddamn stress relief. Or a xan.”

Eren rolled his eyes, before inching closer, whispering just inches away from Levi’s ear. “I can think of some stress relief for you, shortstack.”

Levi nodded. “Did you drive yourself?” When Eren shook his head, Levi got up, pulling his boyfriend behind him by the wrist. “We got somewhere to be yesterday.”

The path off the old dirt road was familiar to Eren, though he couldn’t necessarily place where exactly he had been there. Instead, all he could even manage to think about was the tattoo artist in his lap, who currently had his hands tangled in Eren’s hair, and was the cause of the light blush spreading across Eren’s body.

“We should do this more often,” Eren smiled when Levi pulled away, using the flexibility his momma had gifted him to reach his glove box. “‘S fun.”

Levi grinned. “Which part, doin’ it in a car, or just the sex in general.” Slender fingers opened the box, digging through to pull out a small bottle of lube, that he quickly popped between his teeth to free up both hands for the next digging part.

“Both,” Eren replied, sinking his fingers into Levi’s waistband, pulling his boyfriend’s pants off with a practiced flourish. Levi pulled his body up further, needing to adjust for better digging. Eren ended up reaching forward, taking the bottle from Levi.

“The fuck-”

“Keep looking. I’m not gonna waste any time, though.” Eren shook the bottle, though he wasn’t really sure what it would do, before squeezing some out. “One or two?”

With one hand, Levi raised up two fingers. Eren covered his index and middle in lube, wasting no time in smearing it all over his boyfriend’s hole, and sliding them in. He watched as Levi’s spine arched the slightest bit, trying to ignore the fingers in him as he kept looking. “Might not have a condom in here.”

“I can work with that.” Eren twisted his fingers, and watched Levi’s back arch again, this time accompanied by a low groan. “If you’re fine with it.”

Before Levi could reply, Eren moved his fingers again, and Levi thought he saw God, staring down in disappointment. “I don’t care how you fuck me as long as you do it, jackass.” If that were any other moment, it would have been a scathing comment. From Levi during sex, however, that was one of the highest praises Eren could receive.

It took Levi all of a few minutes to decide he wanted to ride Eren. He crawled in his boyfriend’s lap, and with a simple order of ‘line up’, he was in cosmic bliss. He watched as Eren raked a hand down the snaps of the varsity jacket Levi had been wearing, only to sink his teeth into the older’s chest.

“Fuck-” Levi’s gasp was cut short with a sharp thrust from his boyfriend, only forcing his teeth deeper into Levi’s skin. “I needed this.”

Eren’s voice was sharp as he pulled slightly away from Levi’s chest, leaving a small, pink mark. “Bet you did.” His remark was playful, but it made Levi grind, flushing his ass with Eren’s thighs, only causing a groan to come from the both of them. “Can’t do shit like that…”

Levi’s grin was almost comical, as he decided to do just that again. “I can do what I want.”

Eren placed his hands on Levi’s hips, slowly raising him up the slightest bit. “So. Can. I.”

When the hairs on the back of Levi’s neck stood up, he broke away from his kiss with Eren, placing his forehead against his boyfriend’s, ignoring the thought of what all the sweat might do to his skin care routine. He looked out the window, and sure enough, a tank top covered figure was staring in from the road, but he couldn’t make out an identity.

Something about it made Levi’s stomach flip, but something else drove him to make his mark. Sure enough, he let a small grin spread on his face, one he was sure they wouldn’t notice, but they would notice the way he roughly grabbed Eren’s jaw, pressing their mouths together in a toothy, clashing kiss. He somewhat liked the idea of an audience. As soon as Eren’s tongue touched his, and the strong hand wrapped around his dick, the rest of the world disappeared, and Levi got back to riding dick like his life depended on it. Eren pulled away from the kiss, leaning his head against the headrest and closing his eyes as he grit his teeth. “Levi-”

And then the moment was ruined. “Eren!” The voice was loud, and Eren’s eyes immediately snapped open. Panic gripped his throat as he looked out the car window, andsaw the one person he didn’t want to see.

“Fuck.” At first, it was only one from Eren’s mouth. And then he pushed Levi to the side, stuffing his rapidly softening dick into his pants. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuckfuckfuckfuck _ -” He was quick to button them, throwing open the door and slamming it shut. “Annie!”

Of course a Leonhart would show up on Leonhart Road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go ahead. call them idiots.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic Slur & Panic Attack

Eren’s stomach was tied in knots at the idea of going to school. He sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands as he could hear Mikasa banging on his door.

“Get up! You’re gonna be late, and you have a test in first period today.” Her voice was shrill, and it grated on every last nerve in Eren’s body.

Despite himself, he stood up, crossing the room and opening the door ever so slightly. “I don’t feel good.” His voice was a low hiss, and Mikasa could make out the red around his eyes. He went to slam it, but his sister shoved half her body through, holding it open.

Her face changed from annoyed to worried. “Eren, did you sleep last night?” She pushed the rest of the way in, looking at her brother as he turned around, flopping in his bed. “Eren.”

“No.” The reply was muffled, but Mikasa sighed, sitting down on the bed. “I’m not going to school.”

She looked at him. “You have to. But we can wait to go. Mom would understand.”

Eren looked up, his eyes covered with tears, and his lip quivering. She hadn’t seen him this pathetic looking in a long time. Not since he came out. “She knows.”

“What? Who knows what?” Mikasa moved his overgrown hair out of his face, tucking it softly behind his ear. “You have to talk to me.”

He sniffled, wiping at his nose, and flopping over on his back. “Annie. Levi and I… we weren’t careful, and she… she saw us.”

Mikasa knitted her eyebrows together. “How…”

“We were on Leonhart Road!” Eren’s voice barely held together through the exclamation. He turned on his side, taking his blanket with him. “It was stupid. Any one of them could have caught us but it had to be Annie. I literally got caught with my pants down.”

His sister looked at him, and sighed. “You’re a horny idiot.”

Eren nodded. “I know.”

“Have you heard anything from Annie or anybody?”

“No.”

“Then maybe she won’t tell anyone.”

The siblings stood in front of Eren’s locker, which now, ever so eloquently, had ‘FAG’ written over front of it in sharpie. Mikasa took a deep breath, looking at Eren’s nearly white face. “It could be worse.” She walked forward, pulling the latch up and opening the door, only for a bunch of pictures to fall out. Mikasa grabbed one, looking at it.

“It’s worse.” Eren snatched the clearly mass-printed picture from his sister’s hands, and his heart stopped beating. It was him and Levi.

His chest heaved, and his stomach did a flip. “I’m gonna be sick.” He crumpled the picture in his hand into a ball, picking up another one. And another one, and then another. They were all the same picture. “Help me get rid of these.” His voice was desperate as he walked to a trash can, throwing the pictures in it. Mikasa raised an eyebrow, but picked up the rest, throwing them away. His heart was racing as he leaned over the trash can, and with no flourish, he bent over and threw up everything he had eaten in the past four days. Mikasa quickly grabbed the hair that was hanging down, pulling it from Eren’s pale, pale face. “I think I’m going to die.” He managed to whisper, and she could almost see his throat constrict. He looked back at his locker, and another wave of nausea hit him. He moved back to coughing, and Mikasa grew genuinely concerned, even more so than she was before. She picked up her phone, and looped one of Eren’s arms around her shoulders, and started off down the hallway.

“ _ Mikasa _ ?” Isabel’s voice was groggy, and surprised. “ _ What’re you calling me for _ ?”

The raven haired girl sighed. “I’m gonna need you to pretend to be Mom. I’ll explain later, but I’m taking Eren to the nurse. You’re gonna tell the nurse you give permission for us to check ourselves out.”

Isabel sighed, and then put on her best accent. “ _ Carla speaking, who is this _ ?”

“Great. You got it.”

The nurse looked at Eren, and then immediately got concerned. “What’s wrong with him?” She motioned to the chair, where Mikasa deposited Eren, who was now doing little more than hyperventilating.

“I… I’m not sure. I think he got that stomach bug that’s going around.” Mikasa sat down next to him, and Eren’s head slumped onto her shoulder. “He always gets this miserable when he’s sick.”

The nurse nodded, and began typing on the computer. “I’m just gonna call your mom-”

Mikasa was quick to interrupt. “The, uh, number on file isn’t accurate. She got a new phone this weekend. I can give it to you.”

“Sure thing. Make sure to tell Carla she’ll have to go update it in the office, even if you guys are graduating next semester, we need to have up to date contact info until you do.”

The girl smiled, and nodded. “Thank you.” She then read out Isabel’s phone number, watching as the nurse typed it into the phone. She quickly picked up the landline.

“Mrs. Yeager?”

She couldn’t hear Isabel’s voice through it, but she assumed it was something convincing given by the nurse’s smile. “Yes. Eren’s in the clinic looking pretty sick, he’s pale as a ghost and just as gaunt.”

The nurse wrote something down, and nodded. “Yes ma’am, I’ll have her bring him home right away.” The woman looked up, and then looked at the two kids. “You guys are free to go. Got your stuff?”

“Didn’t even get a chance to go to class.” Mikasa helped Eren up, the color slowly returning to his face. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem, sweetheart. I hope you feel better, Eren.” Even despite his current state, that was no excuse for rudeness. Eren managed a small thank you, and let his sister carry him out.

Carla sighed as she walked in the door, cursing to herself about the garage door opener not working. She jiggled her keys into the front door, trying to balance getting in her house with holding her groceries. It wasn’t much, but the door flew open, and she was greeted to the living room TV being on. She rolled her eyes, thinking one of her kids forgot to turn it off, until she began walking up the stairs and could clearly see a head of brown hair. “Eren, why aren’t you at school?” More annoyance seeped in than she meant to allow, and then she could see a head of black hair too. “Mikasa?”

Eren turned around to face her, and Carla barely recognize the boy in front of her as her son. Deep bags were etched into his eyes, and he looked ancient compared to the last time she saw him. “Mijo?” Now her voice was softer, setting the bags down on the nearby kitchen island. “What’s wrong?”

His lip quivered, and Mikasa put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him. “I’m gay, Mami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the cat's out of the bag.
> 
> first things first, before i get waves and waves of "how could she!!", please wait for the next few upcoming chapters. it reveals who and how the events of this chapter happened. annie most definitely fucked up, but she's not the mastermind behind this and even though eren was a garbage boyfriend, she still cares more about him than to do that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carla’s reaction + Grisha moment at the end

If Carla had been a lesser woman, she would have cried. She, however, was not. Instead, she brushed the hair out of her baby’s face, and pressed a soft, kind kiss to his forehead. She took him in her arms like she had done so many times before, for everything from skinned knees to broken bones.

She ran a hand through his tangled hair, noting he had forgotten to brush it the past few days, before interlacing her fingers in the hair that was so her own.

Then, she finally spoke.

“I know.” She closed her eyes, placing her nose into the crook of her son’s neck. “I’ve known for the longest time, mijo. I just… I thought it might have been a phase. A really long one, like when you thought Superman was real.”

Tears fell from his eyes, and shaking arms wrapped themselves around her body. He placed his jaw on top of her head, and the first, sobbing cry shook. “Dad’s going to kill me,” He whispered, “Everyone at school found out. They… they put ‘fag’ on my locker and there’s pictures of my boyfriend and I everywhere…”

“Is that where you’ve been going?” Carla felt so guilty. Why did she not ask him sooner? She could have prevented this pain he was going through, and she could feel him nod. “I’m so sorry… If I had just been there…” She gathered him in her arms tighter, and then looked at her daughter. “Did you know, Mikasa?”

Mikasa nodded. “Four months ago.” For some reason, that made Carla feel like she had been shot.

She felt like a failure of a mother. “Lamento mucho no haber estado allí…”  _ I’m so sorry I wasn’t there… _ She held him as close as he would let her, and then her mind began racing. “How did the school find out?”

“An-  _ Someone _ caught us, Mami. Took a picture and it’s everywhere. They were stuffed in my locker…” Eren pulled away from his mother, his eyes red and raw. “Dad’s going to find out soon, I can’t hide it.”

She could already hear Grisha’s rage. She looked at her son, and with a steadfast look on her face, spoke. “Él no te hará daño.”  _ He won’t hurt you. _ She wiped the tears from his cheek softly, and kissed his forehead again. “I won’t let him. I’d… Lo mataría si te pone una mano encima.”  _ I’d kill him if he put a hand on you _ . “You’re my son, Eren,” Carla’s voice was soft as she brought him in another crushing hug, “I can always find another husband. But I can’t replace you, mijo.”

For the first time that day, Eren smiled. His eyes were teary and pressed against his mother’s chest, but a muffled sound came from him. “Te quiero, mami.”  _ I love you, mami. _

“Yo tambíen te quiero, mijo.”  _ I love you too, mijo. _

The rest of the day was spent preparing for an explosive return. Judging by the messages on Carla’s ancient phone, someone had been nice enough to send a picture to Grisha. Carla spent her time packing a bag for her son and making him some of his favorite food, just so that maybe, just maybe, he would smile. 

She had managed to squeeze a few details out of her son, namely that Annie didn’t know, Mikasa was the first person he told, and that his boyfriend’s name was Levi. She had reacted to each bit of information the same way she had originally, with nothing but love and support. She wasn’t happy with some of his choices, but that wasn’t what he needed to hear right now.

She was putting her forgotten groceries away when Eren spoke from the kitchen table. “Do you… do you want to see a picture of us? One of his friend’s took it.”

“Of course I do,” Carla smiled, closing the pantry and walking over to her son. He had a picture of the two entwined on a couch, the one who she knew had to be Levi with his eyes closed but a smile on his face, and Eren’s eyes were focused on the TV, but glowing brighter than she had seen since he had hit puberty. He had a smile and his arm thrown over Levi’s back, and the pair looked genuinely happy. “You two look happy together.” Carla’s statement wasn’t ignored, and Eren nodded.

“I already told him what happened… he’s fuming. He said he’s coming over after work. I told him not to, but…”

Mikasa interjected. “He’s Kenny’s nephew.” She shoved a mouthful of popcorn into her mouth. “Both of them are scrappy as hell.”

Carla sighed, but nodded. “You know, if you told anyone else you were with your sister’s cousin-”

Eren smiled. “We know it sounds weird.”

Grisha Yeager was never a man of serenity. He could exude a calm aura in order to fool the people at his work, but very few knew how he used to be. Carla, for all intents and purposes, was the water to his fire, the calming winds of a nice spring day.

He had been in between simple physicals when he finally got a chance to look at his phone. In the months since Eren and Annie’s breakup, the girl and her family had ceased almost all contact with the Yeagers, so the fact that there was a text message from one of the Leonhart boys was concerning. He assumed it was something Eren had done to make an ass out of himself in front of Annie, as the boy had been known to do before and had done during their explosive breakup.

And then he found out what it was. A single picture, with a text message under it. ‘ _ u deserve to know _ ’

His stomach did a flip as he looked at it. His son, fairly obvious by the skin and various small scars that identified Eren, with that… that  _ Ackerman _ boy on his lap. That was almost tolerable, if it wasn’t for some of the darker marks visible on the Ackerman’s ivory skin, and the surprising lack of a shirt on Eren.

“Petra,” Grisha snapped, looking over at his receptionist. “I need you to cancel my appointments after this one.”

The woman sighed, but began typing on the computer. “Can I ask why?”

Grisha’s response, the tone in his voice, chilled her to the bone. “Eren’s  _ sick _ .” Petra took a shaky breath, and nodded.

“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren thought superman was real for around five years, up until he was like nine, and when he found out superman wasn’t he cried for like a whole day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are in the endgame now people.
> 
> a few more chapters + an epilogue of our boys being happy.
> 
> I'm going to continue in this universe because I love these two boys a lot.

Eren was in his room, talking on the phone. “Dad texted me. He said he had to leave work early and he needs to talk to me.” His voice was filled with desperation. The panic was obvious through, leaking through the phone and into the air. “I’m too young to die.”

“ _ He ain’t gonna kill you _ ,” Kenny’s steady voice replied, “ _ He’s too smart to think he can get away with that _ .”

That wasn’t reassuring. “What’s Levi going to do?” Almost as an answer, he could hear something hit the wall in the background with a shout.

Kenny sighed. “ _ He’s gonna calm the hell down. _ ”

Through the phone, he could hear a shout. “ _ No the fuck I’m not! I’ll gut the damn bitch like a fucking fi- _ ”

Something cut Levi off. By the sounds of a mild scuffle, Eren assumed it was Kenny slapping a hand over his nephew’s mouth. “ _ Like I said. _ ”

“What did she have to gain from doing this?”

“ _ You probably understand more high school girls than I could ever hope to. _ ” Kenny seemed tired, like he couldn’t comprehend anything at the moment. “ _ If things get too bad, give us a call. _ ”

Eren could hear the front door open, and he swallowed the bundle of nerves in his throat. “Yeah, of course.” The door slammed shut, and he could hear his mother’s bedroom door open. “Of course.” He then hung up, hiding the phone in his nightstand, and hoping.

He could hear his mom walk up to Grisha. “Honey, can we talk about this?” Carla’s voice was soft as always, but it was clear it wasn’t a question. Footsteps continued, and then he heard a more irritated tone take up residence. “Grisha Yeager, don’t you ignore me!”

“I’m not ignoring you,” Grisha’s voice was a low hiss as he turned around to his wife. “I just want to talk to  _ my _ son about something I’m concerned about-”

“He already told me.” Eren could almost hear his mother crossing her arms, and hear the adjustment in her stance. “And I’m not stupid enough to think you’re just going to talk-”

Grisha let out an angry huff. “I never should have let you stay home to raise him- you always treated him like a child, and now look at him!”

Carla’s response was just as angry. “He was a child! For fuck’s sake, Grisha, I’m not giving a five year old a shot of vodka at the end of a rough day of Kindergarten!” Carla took a step forward, even her footsteps filled with rage. “You have no right to tell me  _ how _ to parent  _ our _ child when you were barely even there!”

“I was providing for my family! If I wasn’t working all the time, you wouldn’t even have food on the table, Carla!”

“Because passing out drunk at your desk was work!” Carla shouted loud enough to shake the walls. “I should have listened to my mother after that, I should have taken Eren and Mikasa and just walked out!”

Grisha blinked, and then Eren watched as his doorknob jiggled. “Open the door, boy.”

“And you’re ignoring me again!”

“Open the damn door, Eren!”

Carla grabbed her husband’s wrist, shouting through the door. “Don’t you listen to a damn word he says, Eren!” She pulled Grisha away, nearly snarling at her husband. “You’re not going in that room until we have a conversation.”

That didn’t work for long. Eventually, Grisha stormed out of the pair’s room, and marched into Eren’s room. This time, he hadn’t even bothered with the door knob, instead kicking at the door to fling it open. Eren jumped up out of his bed, looking at his dad with pure fear.

“I want you to tell me it’s all for drugs.” Grisha’s voice was a low growl as he stood in the room. “I’d rather you be doing anything you could for your next fix than just… be one of them.”

Eren didn’t respond, looking away and at a corner of the bed, and Grisha hit the wall over his nightstand. “Answer me!” His shout shook with rage, and Eren looked up with red, tear-filled eyes.

“I just… I just like boys,” Eren answered, numb and disconnected, “It’s not drugs.”

“You said it yourself that Grisha’s an abusive asshole,” Levi hissed, glaring at Kenny. “Why do you want to leave Eren there?”

Kenny sighed. “Because Grisha isn’t going to hurt him! He’s not dumb enough to do something like that!”

Levi turned around to hit the wall, clearly fuming. “Calm. The hell. Down.” Kenny hissed, grabbing Levi’s wrist. “You don’t need to throw a damn temper tantrum.”

“Just because Grisha’s smart doesn’t mean he won’t hurt Eren,” It was a low whisper, and Levi looked down. “Homophobes don’t care much when it’s their kids.”

Eren sat at the dining room table, Mikasa forced to sit across from him after Grisha found out she knew, her phone in her father’s hand. Grisha picked up Eren’s phone, and leaned against the table. He had promised Carla nothing would happen. She was starting to regret trusting him.

“What’s your password, Eren?”

Tearful green eyes looked up, before anger took hold. “You’re a horrible parent.”

Grisha ignores that. “Mikasa, do you know it?”

“Don’t talk to me.” Mikasa could only think of when she told Eren everything would be okay. She focused her eyes on the table, and Grisha scoffed.

He took the best stab he could. He carefully typed in the four numbers that corresponded to the name that was ringing in his head, and the phone unlocked. That figures. Grisha sat next to his son, pulling the chair so he could be right next to the boy. “What first, your gallery or text messages?”

Eren didn’t answer, and looked at his mom for help. Carla cleared her throat. “Grisha, this is too much. You don’t have to act like this. He knows you don’t approve but this isn’t something you can change-”

“I can’t stop thinking about you today.” Grisha read a message from Eren’s screen, and his son’s eyes widened. “I wish I could come over and see you.”

He squeezed his eyes shut. “Stop.”

Now, it was the reply. “This weekend? I don’t have work for too long Friday, we can go to the park with Isabel.” Grisha raised an eyebrow. “Isabel?”

Mikasa spoke next. “That’s their friend.” She looked down, completely and utterly defeated. “Please stop, Dad.”

Another message. “Only if I get something you promised.” Carla felt like covering her ears for this next part. “I’m not giving you a stick n’ poke, Eren.” Grisha looked at his son, and then at the next message. “Are you a whore?”

Eren’s face was bright red. “No.” He wasn’t fully convinced himself. Grisha put the phone down, and something in Eren’s body told him to run.

“I want to talk to you. Privately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on the response, I'll post the follow up before Friday (I know a schedule has been hectic and almost nonexistent). Next Chapter has Eren having a conversation with a familiar face that, let's face it, we all know is Annie, I'm not being mysterious by hinting at it. We know it's Annie. Have an excerpt. 
> 
> " He stood up, turning to face a light post. “Why can’t you just take a hint, or even listen to me for once? It’s always ‘Eren you need to do this, Eren you’re a piece of shit,' it’s never ‘Are you okay, Eren, Do you need help, Eren?’ I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, and I’m sorry I put you through all of that. But I just need you to fucking leave me alone!”  
Annie could hear his voice hitch at the end of that. Despite her anger, despite her rage at him over the past few days, she walked closer. “Eren, what happened to you?”  
"
> 
> I know I don't respond to every single comment, but I want to thank you guys for the support on this. It's been unreal. I've dabbled in fan fiction before (to mixed results). I'm dumbfounded by the support. Thank you guys so much.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Friday, but I’ve edited this and it’s been sitting for a week now.
> 
> TW: injury

Annie liked her evening walks. Reiner had always been concerned, saying it was ‘too dangerous’, but it didn’t stop her.

The cool October air was calming, and a welcome distraction from everything that went on in her head. Stress about her family, about her upcoming graduation, it all melted away to the music in her ears and the cool wind on her skin. She liked the park, and although it was small compared to others, it was a scenic walk through the small town her family lived in.

The downside, of course, was sometimes you’d find the homeless people acting like, well, homeless people. This one was sat on a bench, head in their hands, and looked like they were crying. A backpack sat next to them, they looked newly homeless, judging by the clean clothes they were wearing.

She almost felt bad. Something drew her closer, and she didn’t know what. Call it being a good person or whatever, but she took a step closer. “Do you need help?” Her voice was soft, but it carried. The noises stopped, but she took a hesitant step, her hand now finding her pocket knife in her pocket.

Their face turned towards her, and she recognized the eyes. Deep, deep green with flecks of gold, the eyes belonging to the same man who had  _ wasted _ three years of her life. “Eren? The fuck are you doing out here, it’s eight o’clock?”

His response was simple. “Go away.” His voice shook as he said it, and Annie rolled her eyes. He couldn’t even look at her for more than a few seconds.

“Why are you out here sobbing on a bench?” She put a hand on her hip. “Did your boy toy leave you?”

Eren spoke again. “I said go away, Annie.”

“Not until you answer me. You lied to me for so long, I want at least  _ one  _ answer, Eren!”

He stood up, turning to face a light post. “Why can’t you just take a  _ hint _ , or even listen to me for once? It’s always ‘Eren you need to do this, Eren you’re a piece of shit’, it’s never ‘Are you okay, Eren, Do you need help’. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, and I’m sorry I put you through all of that. But I just need you to fucking leave me alone!”

Annie could hear his voice hitch at the end of that. Despite her anger, despite her rage at him over the past few days, she walked closer. “Eren, what happened to you?”

Slowly, he turned to face her, and she gasped on reflex. His right eyebrow was busted, now scabbed over, but the blood was smeared all over his forehead and face. His nose was in a similar state, crooked and bleeding. Even his lip was busted, and the purple bruises exploding across his face didn’t add to his look. Instead of looking like a suave asshole, he now looked simply… broken. “My… my Dad found out. You showed Reiner, didn’t you? You showed all your friends me and Levi-”

“I-”

“This is your fault!” Eren was crying now, his face twisted up in rage. “I know I was shit to you- I know I was terrible, but I didn’t deserve this!” He went to look at something, but nothing caught his eye. “I don’t have a house, I don’t have a phone, I don’t even have a place to go tonight!”

She wanted to fight back, but for once in her life, she knew she shouldn’t have said anything. She grabbed her car keys, and grabbed Eren’s bag. “Come on,” She muttered, throwing it over her shoulders, “I’m getting you out of the cold.”

“Give it back.” Eren reached for his bag, but Annie took a step back. “Where am I gonna go, your house?”

Annie shook her head. “You’re gonna give me directions to Levi’s. I couldn’t take you to my house- Reiner would kick your shit in.”

“I… I don’t have anything other than that.” Eren’s voice was small, like a little kid who lost their mom. “It’s just my school stuff and some… and some clothes.”

She nodded. “We’ll go by Walmart.”

Eren had pulled his hood over his head, before pulling the strings, too, making him look like a useless lump. Annie looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “How are you going to see what you need when you can’t even see?”

“You can guide me.” Eren’s voice was muffled by his hood, and Annie rolled her eyes, reaching over and digging through the glovebox. “What are you doing?”

“You left some sunglasses in here before. You can use them to hide how red your eyes are.” She quickly found the aviators, and held them out. “Come on.” With that, she opened up her door, stepping out.

He huffed, before revealing his face and slipping the sunglasses on. He stepped out, looking at Annie over the back. “How do I look?” He had a small, joking smile, and she had to remind herself that he wasn’t her boyfriend anymore.

“Like you got hit by a bus.” That part was true, but he still managed to look good, even covered in bruises and blood. “Come on, we gotta get you cleaned up.”

As soon as they got in the store, Annie dragged Eren into one of the family bathrooms, making him sit on the stainless steel changing table. “Come on, flip the hood down.” She turned to face him, holding wet paper towels, and her eyes floated throughout his face.

“Is it that bad?” When Annie nodded in response, he hopped down, turning to look at himself in the mirror. “Fuck. Why’d you even-”

He really did look like he got hit by a bus. He lightly touched his lip, before moving to feel his nose, hissing at the pain. “Stop grabbing things, you’re gonna make it worse,” Annie scolded, pushing him away from the mirror, back towards the changing table. He sat down again, and she took a place between his legs to start wiping blood away. “Where was Carla?”

“Screaming at Dad and hitting him the entire time he was hitting me,” Eren answered, “It didn’t stop him.”

_ No shit _ , her brain supplied, but she bit her tongue. “I think your nose is broken.” She carefully folded up the paper towel, before using the newly clean part to wipe at the blood that had dried on his cupid’s bow and upper lip. “I can try to set it. Reiner does shit like this all the time.”

“Please.”

“It’s gonna hurt.” She then, without any further warning, grabbed his nose and pulled. Eren shouted out and nearly fell off the table. She let him adjust, and then went to stop the flow of blood starting again. “Isn’t this familiar?” She teased, and Eren closed his eyes, nodding as gently as possible.

He could almost remember the first time he got in a fight. Annie had her Mom take him to her house, where she wiped the blood off his face and covered his bruises in ice packs. The two Leonhart women had also scolded him, calling him an idiot for starting something with Jean. “I’m…” He started, but then decided it was better not to. “Thank you.”

Annie nodded, getting another paper towel to finish wiping blood away, and then, she took a look. “Go hang your head over the sink and put as much pressure as you can. You gotta stop the bleeding.”

Eren didn’t have the energy to say anything. He did exactly as she said, coughing at his dry mouth. He watched as blood hit the porcelain, the smell filling his nose and rattling in his head. He was angry. So, unbelievably angry. He had half a mind to knock Annie on her ass in the bathroom, but that was the exact opposite of productive reasoning. He managed to sum all of his thoughts into one simple question. “Why did you take it?”

She took a shaking breath, and leaned against the stainless steel changing table. “I didn’t think what I saw… I didn’t think it was real. I had to know for sure. I figured if it showed up in the camera… it had to be. And it did.”

“Who did you show?”

“I didn’t ‘show’ anybody. Not even Mikasa,” Annie sighed, crossing her arms, “I don’t know how Reiner or anyone got it.”

He took a second to think. And a singular conversation popped into his mind. About why Annie never screenshotted anything. “You… you guys share an iCloud.”

It took a few seconds for everything to click. And when it did, Annie cupped her face in her hands. She could barely stand to look at Eren as she spoke. “I’m so sorry.” Her voice was small, it almost would have hurt Eren to hear if it wasn’t for the anger. “I completely forgot I- Nothing I can say can take it away, Eren, but I’m sorry.”

He just shook his head, grabbing a paper towel and holding it to his nose. “Let’s just get out of here.” 

When the black truck pulled up in their driveway, Kenny turned to Levi. “Go to your room.” Before Levi could protest, Kenny flung open the hall closet, finding the gun he kept. Levi looked at the shotgun in his Uncle’s hands, and then nodded before getting up.

He cocked it with a lazy shove, before hearing knocks on the door. First thing he did was look at the peephole, and then he was suddenly really glad he didn’t hang the barrel out the door. He propped it against the wall, before opening the door.

“What can I help you with?” He looked at the blonde teenage girl on his doorstep, seeing how worried she looked.

Annie spoke quickly. “Eren told me to take him here. Something happened, and he got kicked out… He said Levi lives here?”

Kenny shut the door behind him, stepping out onto his porch and looking in the truck, seeing a dejected Eren sitting in the passenger seat. “Where’d you find him?”

“In the park. He was just sitting there, he said Grisha broke his phone-” Kenny opened the truck door, and a look of shock fell on his face. “He’s asleep.”

He shoved the sleeping teenager lightly, and Eren startled awake, almost hitting Kenny in his initial shock. Kenny studied the various injuries and sighed. “Guess I was wrong, huh kid?” He rubbed at his face, and then motioned. “Come on, let’s get some ice on those bruises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t feel comfortable writing the actual scene of Grisha and Eren’s fight, so instead, we have Annie and Eren being dysfunctional acquaintances who still somewhat care about each other. This isn’t Eren forgiving Annie or a “haha Eren’s straight psyche”, this is just a small redeeming moment for Annie and a welcomed angry moment for Eren.
> 
> Also Kenny was fully prepared to blow Annie’s head off if she was who he thought she was. This wasn’t some plot line foreshadowing, this is just an example of the life Kenny (and Levi for a few years) used to live.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's reaction + oh god they're adorable.

Eren put his bag down beside the door, along with the bags he had gotten at Walmart. His eyes fell on the shotgun propped against the door, and Kenny sighed, switching on the safety and walking to the hall closet.

“We don’t get many unannounced visitors.” That was all Kenny said to explain, and then he shoved it on the rack inside. “Levi, get your ass out here!”

He heard a door open, and then he could hear Levi walking down. “Who was it?” Levi rounded the corner, and his eyes fell on Eren, and Levi covered his mouth.

A lazy, hopeless smile found its way on Eren’s mouth. “Hey, Vi.”

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Eren could hear the argument from his place in Levi’s room, and Levi sounded like he intended on keeping that promise

Kenny’s voice came next. “So what, you can spend the rest of your life in prison? Dammit, Levi, it happened, I didn’t think it would, but it did, and killin’ someone ain’t gonna fix it!”

Levi scoffed, “Killin’ people has fixed every problem you’ve ever had! Like you’re in some position to give me a lecture on morality.” Eren hadn’t noticed Levi’s southern accent until now, he sounded almost exactly like Kenny.

“You are  _ not _ leavin’ this damn house!” Kenny shouted, taking a heavy step towards Levi. “Just ‘cause I used to be involved in crime doesn’t mean you get to be!”

“You saw what the fuck he did!” The wall shook as Eren assumed Levi hit it. “I’m just supposed to let that go to be the bigger person?”

He could hear a small amount of silence, and then Kenny crossing the room, to face Levi. “Yes,” Kenny muttered, “I know you want to hurt Grisha, hell, I want to too. But right now, Eren needs support, not you being angry.”

The door slowly opened, revealing Levi standing on the other side. “Sorry you had to hear that,” He whispered, stepping into his room and closing the door behind him. “Did… did you find out who it came from?”

“...Reiner.” Eren’s tone was low and melancholy, and he refused to meet Levi’s eyes. “Reiner told him.”

Levi walked to his boyfriend, placing his hands on either side of Eren’s jaw, forcing him to look up. “Do you want to go to the police?” A thumb touched his busted lip, and Levi made a face. “Or even a hospital?” He’d probably need stitches.

“Do I have a choice?”

The older man shook his head. “Not really. I mean, I could call in a few favors...” Levi almost absentmindedly pulled hair out of Eren’s face, tucking it behind his ear. “Where’d you get those sunglasses from?”

Eren leaned against Levi’s hand. “Annie found me sulking in the park. She… she took me over here.”

“That’s the one good thing she fucking did,” Levi muttered, looking into Eren’s eyes, “I’m still gonna beat her ass.”

“It’s not… she didn’t realize he found it. She didn’t even know until she got to school, Levi.” Eren met Levi’s cold eyes. “Can we not fight about this? Just leave it, for now.” He pressed a small kiss to his boyfriend’s palm, looking up with teary eyes.

Levi took a deep breath, and then nodded. “You’re not getting out of going to the ER by being cute, though.”

“Damn.”

Carla had been sitting at the dining room table, her stomach in knots, and her husband locked outside, still banging on the back door as rain poured down, his voice hoarse from shouting to be let in. “Mikasa.” Her voice was shaky as she held her son’s broken phone, the device being damn near bent in half. “Get my phone. It’s on my nightstand.”

Mikasa nodded, slowly getting up, making a note to ignore the banging on the door that led out the kitchen. She was quick to grab Carla’s phone, ignoring the emptiness of the house. She stepped over the blood trail that led down the stairs and out the front door, walking back to her mom. “Here.”

The woman just pushed it back to her daughter. “Call… call Levi.”

Levi wanted to ignore the ringing. But on the third call, all while nurses stared him down like he was the cause of Eren’s injuries, he sighed, picking up his phone and accepting the call. “Someone better be dead.”

“ _ Levi? _ ”

Someone was not dead. “Mikasa?” Eren perked up at the name, and Levi ran his thumb over Eren’s wrist. “What’s going on?”

He put the phone on speaker in time for Carla’s voice to run through. “ _ Is… is Eren with you? He told me about you two… I thought if he went anywhere, it would be to you _ .”

Eren spoke up, his voice soft. “Mami? Are you and Mikasa okay?”

“ _ Yes, yes mijo, we’re fine, are you okay? How did you get to Levi? You didn’t take your keys _ …” Carla’s voice was filled with concern as she spoke, “ _ I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him. By the time I realized… he’s much stronger than he looks, I could barely get between the two of you _ .”

The older boy raised his eyebrows, mouthing a question to Eren. Eren just nodded, before answering his mother. “One of my friends found me sulking. We’re at Trost General right now… Levi was worried I could have a concussion.”

“You probably do, considering how your pupils are blown out.” Levi was quick to defend himself. “Bad enough everyone thinks I did it.” The last part of his sentence was mumbled. “I need a fucking smoke.”

Carla made a noise. “ _ Thank you for taking him… I would have if he didn’t storm off. Mikasa and I… we’re going to go with my mother while I talk to a lawyer and get some stuff sorted out. _ ”

Levi raised his eyebrows, and then looked to Eren. His voice was low as he spoke. “That means  _ divorce _ .”

“Good,” Eren’s response applied to both of his boyfriend and mother. “Mami, where is he now?”

Almost as an answer, he could hear a sad wail of his mother’s name. “ _ Outside. On the patio, I managed to push him out with Mikasa’s help _ .” Eren felt incredibly guilty for leaving his mother alone on that.

“Did he hurt you?”

Carla was quick to respond. “ _ No, no. I’m fine. I told you we’re okay. I just couldn’t stand to look at him. _ ” There was a small pause, and then more words. “ _ Mikasa, just put it in your car. _ ” A longer pause. “ _ I have to go, mijo. I’m so glad you’re okay. It was nice to talk to you, and Levi, even though he didn’t say much _ .”

“When can I come to abuela’s house?”

“ _ Whenever you want. _ ”

Within a few minutes of the call ending, a doctor came in with a police officer. The officer took a quick look at Eren’s injuries as the Doctor stitched his busted lip together, along with properly setting his nose. “Are you going to file a report, son?”

“I… I don’t know yet.” Eren grabbed onto Levi’s hand, looking away in shame. “He’d want me to, but I…”

The officer was quick to put two and two together. “Filing a report doesn’t mean pressing charges. It just means that we have a record of what happened. If you want to.”

Levi carefully squeezed his partner’s hand. Eren looked towards him, and nodded slowly. The officer asked Eren to describe what happened, taking notes.

As soon as the cop left, Levi found himself holding onto Eren’s hand, his eyes scanning his boyfriend’s face for all the various injuries. The purple bruises around his temple, the stitches in his lip, the brace on his nose. And all Levi could think was that he looked beautiful, even under all the pain and disfigurement. 

“I love you.”

Eren turned around to Levi, his eyes wide. Before he could question it, Levi brought his other hand to Eren’s, holding the younger’s hand to his face. “I mean it, Eren. I love  _ you _ . More than anything… All I can think of is how I wish I was there. I wish it was me sitting in the hospital bed, because you don’t deserve this.” Levi looked like he was going to continue, until Eren’s free hand found itself on his cheek. “Eren?”

His boyfriend was smiling, and his eyes were shining in the light. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're in the endgame now, guys.
> 
> how many of you thought levi would drop the 'l' word first? let's be honest here.
> 
> there's only two chapters of this left, which is... wild to me? There's the final story chapter, and then, we're going to have a cute epilogue of the boys. This isn't my final time writing in this universe, as I'm oddly attached to these two idiots, but I'm also planning a new Ereri fic that should have it's first chapter published by the time this epilogue goes up, and I will link you guys to it.  
now i'm gonna be talking about my other ongoing fic. if you're not a fan of zombie aus or anything, you can safely ignore the next bit.
> 
> for any one who's a fan of my other series, _Now We're Living, Not Just Surviving_, i'm uh... rewriting it. not every single piece, a lot of pieces of it are staying the same, but I kind of sort of entirely reimagined how the infection works and turned Eren into more of an 'in between' infected and human, something to justify the conflict a lot more. erwin can say eren isn't human all he wants, but at this point in the fic, there's been nothing to prove eren isn't. eren in NWLNJS is more the ellie route of immunities. I wanted him to be dangerous, even under the best circumstances, have him be more of a liability, but also be extremely likeable to the point where people want to keep him around, even if he's basically an infected.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karmic bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys have been waiting for it. i've been waiting for it.

Levi could very clearly remember what Eren made him promise. The conversation took place in the wee hours of the night, while Eren’s bruises were still fading, and his stitches had just come out of his lip. Levi, a man of his word, has promised Eren that he wouldn’t cause a scene if anything happened. Not if Carla asked him a well-meaning but inappropriate question, not if something fell on him, and definitely not if Grisha went to the house early.

Seeing the man step out of his car, however, it was nearly impossible for Levi to keep his cool. Levi had almost dropped the box he was carrying, but he managed to lug it into his car, before slamming the trunk shut. He was quick to take a long drag of the cigarette hanging out of his lips, before taking it out of his mouth and tapping the ash off the end. He wiped some sweat from his forehead, and Mikasa cast him a simple glare.

He could read her lips from across the yard. It was a very clear warning to not try anything. Grisha didn’t acknowledge Levi, but he did cast a look at Armin, Mikasa’s boyfriend. “Afternoon, Armin.”

Judging by the way the blond’s jaw worked, and the lack of response, Armin wasn’t the biggest fan of Grisha, something everyone else around him had in common.

Carla began stepping out of the front door, with water bottles in hand, only for her eyes to catch Grisha. She was the one to break the tense atmosphere. “You said you would be at work until six.” The tone of her voice cut through the awkwardness, only to replace it with pure, murderous intent.

Grisha put his hands in his pockets. “I thought you’d be done by now.”

She scoffed, walking over to Armin and handing him a water bottle. “You should have called first. Go find somewhere else to be until we’re finished.” She handed one to Mikasa, as well, before giving her daughter a chaste kiss to the forehead. Grisha watched her as she crossed the yard, handing off two bottles to Levi. “Find your Uncle and give him one, okay?”

Levi could feel Grisha’s eyes boring into him as he nodded. “Thank you, Miss Carla.” He went to slink back into the house, and Grisha spoke up.

“Can I get a folder from my study?” Grisha’s voice was low, and judging by his next sentence, Carla had nodded her head. “Thank you, honey.”

She seemed genuinely offended by that. The last thing he heard before he shut the front door was a very, very angry response. “Don’t call me that anymore.”

Levi had found Kenny in Eren’s room, slowly packing away the rest of Eren’s things. He was gentle with absolutely everything, even carefully folding jackets as if they were valuable relics of a forgotten era. “Kenny?”

“Hey, squirt,” Kenny responded, turning towards his nephew, “What do you got there?”

He pitched the bottle at his Uncle, watching as Kenny snatched it out of the air. “Water. Carla’s handing them out. She didn’t know where you were, so I got put on Kenny duty.”

Kenny nodded, his eyes scanning the carpet. “You think we’re gonna have to scrub this clean?”

“Probably,” Levi nodded, looking at the blood stains. They made his stomach coil in a knot, and he quickly looked away, “She’ll probably make Grisha do that.”

As if the universe hated Levi, he could hear Grisha’s voice from the hallway. “Make me do what?”

Almost immediately, Kenny grabbed Levi, pulling his nephew behind him. Grisha walked into the now nearly empty room, looking around. His eyes fell on Kenny, and his face fell. “Kenny.” Kenny didn’t respond, instead putting his hand out over Levi’s chest. “And Levi. It’s been so long since I last saw you. You were… you were three last time you were in the house, weren’t you?”

“Eat my ass.” Levi was quick to snap back, anger pooling in his stomach and seizing his throat. He looked to Kenny, who seemed just as tense.

Grisha made a face. “You definitely have Kenny’s manners.” Grisha looked towards his former friend. “I’m surprised you haven’t done anything to try and correct him.”

“He doesn’t need correctin’.” Kenny’s voice was hard as he spoke, pushing Levi back further as Grisha took a step forward. “You get the hell away from my kid.”

Levi noticed the bruises on Grisha as the man stared at him up and down. “And now he’s going around, taking perfectly fine boys and corrupting-”

Grisha was cut off by Kenny’s fist connecting with his jaw. Before Levi could even think about joining in, Kenny kneed his former friend in the stomach, and while Grisha bent over in pain, he swiftly connected his elbow with the back of Grisha’s head. The doctor struggled to catch his breath, trying to protect his face, not that it mattered much, as Kenny connected with his chin this time. 

Mikasa had heard the sounds of a mild argument when she went to see what was taking Levi so long. She rolled her eyes, figuring that the two Ackerman men had gotten into it over something small. Instead, halfway up the stairs, she managed to watch as Grisha got nearly thrown into the wall, Kenny grabbing onto Grisha’s now bloodied collar, looking like he was about to kill him. “How could you be such a piece of shit?” Kenny bore his teeth as he threw Grisha to the wood, not even noticing Mikasa. Grisha went to open his mouth, and Kenny hit the nearby wall, busting the drywall under his fist. “Shut the fuck up. I don’t want to hear excuses, you know what a fuckin’ rhetorical question is.”

“Ken-”

Grisha’s reply was stomped out by Kenny kicking him in the side. “What’d I fuckin’ say? You beat your own son half to death because he likes men? What kind of fucking coward does that shit?” Kenny’s fist connected with Grisha again, and Mikasa stood, shocked. “And you had the audacity to say it was being a good father? You know what being a good father is? Loving your child no matter what, even if he’s gay, even if he’s completely different from you! Because that’s your fucking kid!”

A cough, and then, Grisha looked up. “What do you know about being a father?”

Levi put a hand on his Uncle’s shoulder, only to pull Kenny away. “More than you do.” It was cold, and it left a shocked look on Grisha’s face. Shock that someone as young as Levi, more than half Grisha’s age, would speak up like that. Kenny looked up at Levi, who just grabbed him. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah,” Kenny nodded, glaring down at Grisha, “Let’s go.”

Mikasa cast a glance to her adoptive father, only to follow the other Ackermans down the stairs.

Eren watched as Levi set the final box down on his new desk, sweat clinging to his forehead from the work of moving the heavier boxes. “Are you ready to tell me the reason Kenny’s hand is all bandaged up?”

Levi nodded, leaning against the desk, holding a finger up as he took a sip of water. And then, the shirt came off, being thrown against the box. “Okay. Don’t get mad or anything.” When Eren nodded, Levi put the cap on the water bottle, and ran his fingers through his hair. “Kenny decked your dad. And then beat the hell out of him.”

“Do… Do I want to know why?” Eren raised an eyebrow, standing up to open the box, looking for nothing in particular as he moved a layer of bubble wrap. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, one hand settling on the muscle of Eren’s stomach.

“He came in spouting bullshit about me ‘corrupting’ you.” The words were slightly muffled by Eren’s shoulder, and Levi pressed a kiss to a freckle. “I wanted to join in, but I figured I should let them figure that out themselves.”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. “That sounds like Dad.” He pulled out his varsity jacket, putting it on the desk. He turned around slightly, looking at Levi.“Thank you for this, Levi. You didn’t have to go.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” Levi muttered, his eyes looking up to the still-healing injuries. “You deserve it.”

The ‘I love you’ didn’t need to be said. Eren turned around in his grip, leaning down ever so slightly so he could give Levi a small kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grisha gets his ass kicked!!
> 
> it's not levi, but honestly, kenny hits way harder than levi, anyway. levi's a little goth twink who knows how to use his elbow in a fight. kenny's just a straight up powerhouse.
> 
> also, kenny calling levi his kid was nice to write. that's not the first time it's happened, but normally, and in future works in this universe, kenny is adamant that he's not trying to take over levi's mom's role (which is barely there). levi doesn't call his uncle dad solely because it makes kenny uncomfortable.
> 
> Also, remember the NWLNJS rewrite I mentioned? [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411080/chapters/56107201) it is. I've got up to chapter four written, but only one published so far.


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go to prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my god. This fic is _over_ I can't believe it. Writing this has been a grind, it hasn't been a very long going fic, written over the course of less than a year, but I'm so glad I've got this done. I'm going to miss any and all of the readers who have read this fic only, but if you're a fan of my work, I plan on writing fanfics for a while, and branching out to larger, and more active fandoms. Please remember that sharing my work also helps out, so if you have any friends that also enjoy Ereri, feel free to share!

Eren stood in front of his grandmother, looking at her as she slowly fixed his crooked tie. “Como me veo, abuelita?”  _ How do I look, grandma?  _ His smile was bright, and the old woman couldn’t believe he could smile that wide.

“Te ves asombroso, Eren.”  _ You look amazing _ . His grandmother smoothed down the chest of his tux, carefully making sure to get rid of any and all wrinkles her fingers could feel. “Cuándo vendrá Levi?”  _ When is Levi coming? _

He shrugged. “Pronto. No estoy seguro exactamente cuándo.”  _ Soon. I’m not sure exactly when. _ He turned around to the mirror that hung above the fireplace, looking down at himself. He could admit he looked great. 

As Levi stepped out of his room, Isabel let a low whistle cross her lips. “Didn’t know you could clean up like that, Vi.” She watched as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. “Not wearing a jacket?”

“Shit.” With that, Levi turned around, marching back into his room and quickly grabbing the suit jacket off his desk chair. “Remind me why I’m doing this again?” He grabbed the pair of shoes Kenny had gotten him, quickly pulling them over his feet.

“You get to see Eren in a suit that his rich grandfather got tailored just for him.” Farlan provided, and that was enough to get Levi to throw the suit jacket over his shoulder and grab his keys. “There he is.”

Isabel smiled as Levi put his wallet in his pocket. “Is he coming over after?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, and you two better be done doing whatever the fuck you’re going to do when we get back.” The glare he cast in their direction wasn’t serious, but Farlan still held his hands up. “And no weed in the house, the smell gives Eren a headache.”

“Alright, damn.” Farlan shook his head, looking at his friend. “Have fun, man. Call me before you come back.”

“Bye guys.” With that, Levi walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Eren smiled when he heard knocks on the front door. Carla looked at her son, and she put the towel she had been using to wipe off the counters down, walking to the door and opening it. “Levi, it’s great to see you!” Eren could hear the trademark sounds of his mother crushing the small man in a hug, and he had to avoid the urge to laugh.

“You too, Miss  Martìnez.” Levi’s voice was enough to spread an even wider, dumbstruck smile across Eren’s face. “How are you doing?”

Carla stepped aside, letting Levi walk in. “We’re all doing great. Why don’t you go sit down?” Eren could see as Levi walked up the stairs that led to the living room, and then-

“Holy shit.” Levi couldn’t stop the words from falling out of his mouth, and Carla nudged him lightly as Eren stood up. “Sorry, sorry.” His eyes wandered from Eren’s face to his boyfriend’s body. Eren looked  _ hot _ . The suit was a perfect fit, and it was an intense exercise in self control for Levi. “You look great.”

“So do you.” Eren crossed the room, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s hip, smiling as he leaned down to press a light kiss to Levi’s lips. “Ready to go?”

“Not yet!” Carla pushed her son backwards, having him stand in front of the fireplace. “I want to get pictures.”

As they pulled up to the prom venue, Eren was surprised Levi made it through both Carla’s picture session and the insane amount of traffic. “This better be the best fucking prom in the world.”

“This is the only prom you’ve ever been to,” Eren smiled, opening his door, and stepping out. “Come on, Mikasa said she’s waiting for us at the entrance.”

Levi groaned as he opened his door, stepping out and stretching. “I cannot  _ wait _ for the afterparty.” He winked in Eren’s direction at that, causing the younger to simply roll his eyes. “It’s the truth. I heard it’s going to be real fun.”

Eren nudged him forward. “I see Mik. Let’s go, okay?”

“Eren!” Mikasa walked to her brother, holding her dress up as she hugged him. “I’m glad you’re finally here. Mom texted me when you guys left.” Then, she looked at Levi. “You really put yourself together, huh?”

Her hug with Levi was far more conservative, but her cousin still returned it. “How is it in there?”

Mikasa smiled awkwardly, looking to Armin for an explanation. “They’re excited because word  _ may _ have gotten out that Eren’s bringing his boyfriend to prom.” Armin spoke mostly to Eren, trying to avoid the glare that Levi was putting out. “Nothing bad, don’t worry, but a lot of the senior class wants to know who it is.”

Levi bit his lip, looking to Eren, who simply sighed. “Better not keep them waiting, huh?” And before Mikasa and Armin could say anything else, Eren opened the door and walked in, bringing Levi behind him.

Ridiculously expensive school-sponsored events were not Levi’s thing. He’d be the first to admit that. However, after a couple of glasses of punch that was most  _ definitely _ spiked, and watching Eren navigate the room filled with people he had known since he was little, it brought a smile to his face. Levi leaned against the wall, sipping on punch, when Eren walked up to him, smiling wide. “They’re about to start playing some slow songs.”

“I don’t know how to dance all that well.” Levi took Eren’s hand, though, letting the younger lead him through the crowd. “Might step on you.”

Eren simply smiled, and it was so bright and genuine that Levi’s heart skipped a beat. “That’s alright, mi amor. I can handle it.”

He watched as a small blush spread across Levi’s face, and then, as if on cue, the beginning rift started to play. “I really don’t know how to do this…” Levi looked up, but let Eren guide his arms around his neck.

“You don’t have to.” Strong hands placed themselves on Levi’s hips, and he placed his forehead against Levi’s. “It’s not a ballroom. Just do what I do, okay?”

He nodded gently. “Okay.” His eyes met Eren’s, and god, he could get lost in the beautiful, mediterrianian green. He gently swayed with Eren, staring up at his boyfriend because he  _ loved _ Eren. He bit his lip, looking down for the slightest second. “What’d I do to deserve you?” Levi whispered, looking into those eyes. He couldn’t even think of anything that would justify the universe giving him the man he was currently holding on to.

“Must have been pretty shit.” Eren teased, but his voice was just as soft. “I’m really glad you decided to come, Levi. I know this isn’t your thing…”

“As long as I get to do it with you, it is.” The words fell fast, and Levi let a soft smile spread across his face. “I’m actually having fun.”

Eren grinned. “That’s a shock.” Levi let a playful glare across his face, but he moved one hand to Eren’s jawline. He pressed his lips to Eren’s, letting his smile grow wider as he closed his eyes and leaned his body in closer.

_ This _ was where Eren wanted to be, no, it was where he was supposed to be. He pulled away from Levi, looking at his boyfriend with a smile. “I love you.” And he’d show it with every breath he could. Levi wrapped him in a hug, putting his head against Eren’s chest.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we end on the boys being wholesome. This isn't the end of this universe, I've said it before, but I'll say it until I'm blue in the face. There might be another work in this universe sometime soon, but this won't be as big of a priority, so please bookmark the series that this belongs to for future updates. [Click me to see the series!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530464)
> 
> This fic has been an interesting time for me, both writing it and seeing you guys react to it. As of writing this end note, 8,000 people have clicked on this, and 400 of you liked it enough to leave kudos! To all my repeat commentators, I do read each and every comment you leave, though I may not respond to all of them. Some of you guys have really given me the motivation to go with this fic, and I'm so thankful for each and every one of you.
> 
> Thank you all. For reading, supporting, and giving me motivation to go on with this fic at times.

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you think! Once this fic is over, I may end up continuing writing in this universe. I do promise I haven't abandoned NWLNJS, I'm just so, incredibly tired of zombies right now.


End file.
